Fionna's Nightmare
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Sequel to "The Nightmare Queen", Based on "Dante's Inferno" Video Game . Marshall Lee is kidnapped by the Nightmare Queen, after being forced to "throw the dice" with her, and the resolute Fionna must endure the wrath of the Nightmare Queendom to get him back. Story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

Fionna's Nightmare

Chapter 1

This is my third fic based on "Dante's Inferno" and the first one that is not a How to Train Your Dragon fic.

Anyway, here we go, part two of the Nightmare Saga.

**Note:**This takes place one month after "The Nightmare Queen".

* * *

There is no such thing as a pleasant nightmare, there is never anything pleasant about a nightmare. No, the purpose of a nightmare is to terrify, terrorize, and, on occasion, even threaten a soul.

Nightmares have a way of using peoples' worst fears against them, tormenting them to a point that can be mentally crippling.

Nightmares can be relentless, and the only thing worse than having one...is living one.

* * *

"You ready, Cake?" Fionna asked, holding the Blood Sword tightly.

"As I'll ever be." Cake replied.

They were preparing to go to a cave that was just outside of the Evil Forest, it was said that inside the cave lived a reclusive witch that stole and possessively hoarded treasure. Fionna and Cake were hoping they could make the witch return everything that she had stolen.

Currently, Fionna was talking to Marceline, Marshall Lee, Finn, and Jake.

"Well guys," Fionna informed, "we should be back by tonight, if not then we should at least get back by the early, early morning."

"Do you guys have a plan?" Marceline asked.

"We have a goal," Cake said, "as for a plan, we'll basically just make it up as we go along."

"Okay," Fionna stated, "while were gone, Finn and Jake will look after our Tree Fort."

"Yeah, we can handle taking care of both Tree Forts." Finn replied.

"Just stay out of our stuff," Fionna asserted, "Beemo will have the camera on there at all times."

"Got it." Finn said dryly.

"Marceline, take care of everyone," Fionna requested, "keep them safe."

"Sure thing," Marceline responded, "but why are you so on guard, you'll only be gone for the day."

"Remember," Fionna said, "a lot can happen in a day."

"True, true." Marceline replied.

"Marshall Lee," Fionna instructed, "keep a look out for anything threatening, just as long as you stay secure."

"A little contradictory there, but okay." Marshall Lee responded.

"All right, reiterating," Fionna directed, referring to Finn and Jake, "keep an eye on our house."

"Right." Finn said.

"Keep everyone safe." she told Marceline.

Marceline responded with a salute.

Finally, Fionna told Marshall Lee, "Stay outta trouble."

The Vampire King rolled his eyes and nodded.

"All clear?" Fionna voiced, "Good, then, we're off, we'll see you all later on."

"Do you guys really have to go?" Marshall Lee wondered.

For some reason the Vampire King felt that she should not leave.

"Well, yeah," Fionna said, "that witch stole a lot of stuff, and it needs to be returned."

Marshall appeared to be visibly uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Fionna wondered

"Oh, it's nothing," Marshall Lee answered, "just a...weird feeling."

"No need to worry." Fionna reassured.

Marshall shrugged.

"We better go." Fionna sighed.

"Hold on," Marshall Lee said, "take this."

He held out his Axe-Bass.

"Really?" Fionna responded, "okay."

She reached out and grabbed the weapon-instrument.

"Promise you won't do anything stupid while you're there." Marshall Lee implored.

"We won't do anything stupid," Fionna assured, "at least not on purpose."

"Seriously," Marshall said, "because people who usually go to that cave don't leave it empty handed...if you know what I'm trying to say."

"The point of this mission is to make sure all the stolen goods go back to their rightful owners," Fionna explained, "you know you can trust me."

Marshall took his hand off the Axe-Bass.

"Oh yeah, I can trust _you_." the vampire boy replied.

They looked at Cake.

"What?" she responded, "I'm not gonna take anything."

"Of course you won't." Fionna said, she then told Marshall, "I'll check her before we leave the cave."

"Don't get killed either." Marshall stated.

"We won't," Fionna avowed, patting him on the head, "faith is a virtue, try and have a little."

"_Certainty_ is more of a virtue." Marshall affirmed.

"Nevermind," Fionna said, "let's go, Cake."

Cake made herself bigger.

"I'm ready." the cat stated.

"See ya," Fionna said to Marshall, "and don't worry, everything is going to be just fine, I _promise_."

Marshall looked on unsurely.

Fionna mounted Cake's back.

"Run on, Cake!" Fionna proclaimed, "to the Evil Forest."

The others watched as they left.

"Something wrong," Marceline asked Marshall Lee, "you seem...tense."

"It's, uh...it's nothing." Marshall Lee replied.

* * *

Of course, I won't be able to follow the Dante's Inferno video game plot exactly, but it will be as close as I can get it, the plot itself was inspired by the game.

Anyway, I will get more chapters up eventually, I certainly hope this story can be as good as its predecessor, because it's rare that a sequel out does or even comes close to being as good as its predecessor.


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna's Nightmare

Chapter 2

Another chapter.

The following rant of the Nightmare Queen was meant to be a song, at least in my head it was a song, but you may look at it as a song a poem or merely a crazy, rhyming rant.

Nightmare Queen is tormented by the power of lust, and perhaps something more.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the menacing, infernal region known as the Nightmare Queendom, Malicia, the Nightmare Queen and embodiment of nightmares, was brooding in her palace tower. Her mind was wracked by her recent defeat, but she was planning for the next round.

However, though she was bent on revenge, the Nightmare Queen struggled to concentrate. Her mind felt clouded, her chest felt dense.

"What is this?" she growled, "What is wrong with me?"

Everytime the Nightmare Queen began to ruminate her vengeful ideas, he mind became overwrought with thoughts of a certain Vampire King. Somehow, for reasons she could not find, NQ still had nagging thoughts of her former, most favored, prisoner, you Marshall Lee.

"You were but a pawn in my mission," the Nightmare Queen hissed, "so why do I still see you? How can I. Still. Hear. You?"

The Nightmare Queen stood before a massive fire place.

_I know you can hear me, allegedly all powerful Grod_

_I feel you watching, and I recall, we've always been at odds_

_Forever I have seen you, as but a lowly fool_

_But never did I imagine, that you could be so cruel_

_Is this another attempt of yours, to put an end to me?_

_If not, then why? Oh why? do I still crave young Marshall Lee?_

_I can see him, inside the smoke, inside the fire, inside everything_

_How is it that now it is he who is tormenting me?_

_Oh, that wretchedly alluring Vampire King_

_The thirst, it slowly renders me insane_

_His image stays burned into my normally dark brain _

_Oh, Vampire King Marshall Lee_

_How are you still haunting me?_

_I can see him, whether my eyes are wide open or snapped real tight_

_I still see that larimar skin, that hair as black as the night_

_I am far more stronger than death_

_I am superior to the Lich_

_But...could it be?_

_That this vampire boy is in fact more powerful than me?_

_Curse this burning desire, it's tearing me apart_

_Is this a revelation that there is room inside my stygian heart?_

_Though this grips me like a vice_

_I have no choice but to throw the dice_

_Yes, I can see my new plan bloom_

_Marshall Lee will be my groom_

_Finally, finally I have new cards to deal_

_For Marshall shall be my king..._

_...Or just another...meal._

Her despair then turned to satisfaction.

"Ahhahahahaha," the Nightmare Queen laughed to herself , "I'm coming for you, my dear, dear Marshall Lee."

* * *

I'll be honest, this originally wasn't going to be in the story, this scene came to me while I was listening to the song "Hellfire" from the Disney Movie "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" on Youtube.

In fact, a lot of my scenes or story elements come from the classic Disney Movies, the ones from before Disney Channel went down hill.

Eh, no story can ever be perfect.

There's more to come, hopefully it will get better.


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna's Nightmare

Chapter 3

Continuing on.

* * *

It was a few hours after Fionna and Cake left for the Evil Forest, and everyone who was back home were trying to pass the time.

The remaining group was hanging out in PB's castle garden.

Bubblegum was standing in front of a dead shrub, holding a chainsaw.

"Isn't a chainsaw a little extreme?" Prince Gumball wondered.

"No, _explosives _would be extreme," Bubblegum replied, putting her goggles on, "besides, this a new chainsaw and I need to break it in."

"Just do it carefully." PG said.

"All right," PB said, readying herself, "just got to cut this thing off clean."

She started up the chainsaw.

"You might wanna stand back a little!" She told Gumball, yelling over the sound of the motor.

"Seriously be careful!" PG told her, stepping away.

Bubblegum pressed the running chainsaw blade against the trunk of the dead shrub and it instantly started to cut.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!" PB yelled as she sliced through the shrub trunk.

When the withered shrub fell over, Bubblegum proudly held the chainsaw up over her head, while it was still running.

"I am Princess _Chainsaw_!" she cried.

"At least turn it off before you hold it up like that!" Gumball said tensely.

"What?" PB responded.

Then she dropped the chainsaw, as it was _still_ running, and it started cutting into the ground, throwing dirt everwhere.

"AHH! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Gumball whimpered.

Bubblegum quickly grabbed the chainsaw and turned it off.

"Well, at least it works." she said coolly.

Gumball just looked on puzzledly.

"You're kind of nuts." Marceline stated.

"Eh, just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I need to be boring." Bubblagum replied.

"I didn't say anything about being boring," Marceline said, "I'm just calling you crazy."

While there conversation continued, the spacey Marshall Lee, snuck away from the group.

He soared down to the Forest of Trees, and though he had the immense feeling that he should not be there, he felt that he had to go to confirm whether his suspicion was valid or not.

"The forest is oddly cold tonight." Marshall muttered.

The forest was also strangely quiet, there were no sounds of wolves, owls, or even the wind.

"Hmm...dark, cold, silence, stillness," Marshall Lee mumbled, "that never is a good sign."

It was then he found that he was not alone.

"Oh, Marshall Lee." a sickeningly familiar voice chimed.

Marshall looked behind him and saw Nightmare Queen, Malicia, exit the shadows.

"Ugh," Marshall groaned with disgust, "I knew I sensed evil."

"All alone, my pet?" Nightmare Queen quipped.

"I was, until you ruined it by showing up." the Vampire King responded.

Nightmare Queen looked him up and down.

"I can see that despite our last encounter, you hold no fear of me whatsoever," NQ expressed, "that's hot."

"Go away." Marshall Lee stated.

He tried to fly away, but the Nightmare Queen grabbed him by his arm.

Marshall hissed at her.

"Hold on now," NQ said, "I can also see that Miss Fionna is away from home tonight."

"Yeah," Marshall replied, tearing his arm from her grasp, "but she'll be back later."

Nightmare Queen used her shadowy powers to force him closer to her, then grabbed him around his waist so he could not get away.

"So she's going to confront the PackWitch at the Evil Forest," Nightmare Queen voiced, "you know, nobody ever leaves there empty handed, they usually grab something for themselves on the way out."

"Well she's not going to." Marshall Lee affrimed, struggling in the fearsome queen's hold.

"I'm guessing she promised that." NQ replied.

"Yeah, she did." Marshall said

"And you believed her?" Nightmare Queen scoffed.

"She said she woudln't take anything," Marshall Lee asserted, "she never would."

"Really, well if you're so confident about that would you be willing to throw the dice on that?" Nighmare Queen challenged.

"W-What?" Marshall Lee responded.

"I'm going to make you a deal, of which there is no getting out of." NQ informed him.

"I guess if I don't have a choice I'll have to listen." Marshall Lee sighed.

"If Fionna comes back empty handed, that is, without an item that is not hers," Nightmare Queen explained, "I'll leave you be and you will never hear from me again, but if she comes back with a stolen item from the PackWitch's cave...well, let's just say I'll get what I want."

Marshall Lee looked on unsurely.

"Deal?" NQ asked, holding out her coal colored hand, "If you're certain, and you trust her without a doubt, then really, you have nothing to worry about."

Marshall reached out his hand, but hesitated touch NQ's.

It was not that he did not trust Fionna, it was really the fact that he did not at all trust the Nightmare Queen. He started to pull his hand away.

"Unless, you really _don't _trust her." Nightmare Queen remarked.

With that, Marshall glared at her and proceeded to grab her cold, solid hand.

"It's a deal!" he uttered.

"Good choice...for me." NQ said satisfiedly.

"Marshall?" Marceline called.

Nightmare Queen released the Vampire King.

"Until later, my little prize." NQ said before disappearing.

Just as she left, Marceline showed up.

"There you are," she said, finding Marshall Lee, "what are you doing out here?"

Marshall looked around, not wanting to reveal what had just happened.

"N-Nothing," he said, "just...messing around."

"Come on," Marceline said, "let's get you back home."

"All right." Marshall responded.

As they left the forest, Marshall Lee heard the Nightmare Queen's voice in his mind.

"_Everything you have lies on the morality of the human girl_, _do remember that."_

* * *

Wow that chapter got long, I just hope the others can be plenty long...and good.


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna's Nightmare

Chapter 4

Still going.

* * *

Fionna and Cake had made it to the Evil Forest, and right outside, they managed to find the hidden cave.

At that very moment, they were busy confronting the PackWitch.

Cave had the witch tied up with her stretchy arms.

"Last chance, PackWitch," Fionna asserted, "returned everything you've stolen!"

"No, no, it's mine," the witch yelled, "I need it, I need it all."

"Why would you need this?" Fionna questioned, holding up a solid gold bone of an unknown creature.

"I just do!" the PackWitch uttered, "It was so...shiny."

Cake tightened her grip.

"Do what she says, Witch!" Cake insisted, "Or I'll squeeze you till your head bursts!"

"Ease up a little, Cake." Fionna requested.

Cake loosened her hold slightly.

"If you leave me be, you can have what ever you want from my collection." the witch offered frantically.

"We didn't come here to take any of your stolen stash," Fionna affirmed, "we came here to have it_ returned_ to the people who own it!"

"Nobody leaves here empty handed," the PackWitch voiced, "surely there must be something you want."

"I just told you what we want," Fionna said firmly, "we want all this stuff returned."

"But I don't wanna..." the witch whined.

Fionna then signalled Cake to tighten her grip once again.

The PackWitch screamed with discomfort.

"Had enough?" Fionna asked.

"Okay, okay," the witch attested, "I concede, please, let me go!"

Cake dropped her.

"I will return everything," the PackWitch declared, "on one condition."

Fionna lowered at her.

"You must first defeat..." the PackWitch infirmed, "my CaveKeeper."

The PackWitch disappeared, and her pet, the CaveKeeper appeared.

The CaveKeeper was a large, dark purple dragon, with glowing, yellow eyes.

"All right, time for some fun!" Fionna laughed.

The dragon opened its mouth and expelled bright green flames.

Fionna dodged the dragon's flames.

She then managed to jump onto the dragon's head.

"Come on, buddy," Fionna yelled, "I'm right up here!"

The dragon threw its head around, and Fionna held on tight.

The dragon started throwing its head against the ceiling, and Fionna stayed low to avoid getting crushed.

After hitting the ceiling five times, the dragon collapsed.

Fionna slid off of the dragon's head.

"Yeah!" she hollored.

"That was awesome!" Cake said.

"Hey, where's the PackWitch?" Fionna wondered.

"She ain't here anymore." Cake stated, looking around.

"Ah, she must've bailed." Fionna groaned.

"What are we gonna do about all this stuff?" Cake wondered.

"Well get it all back to the rightful owners," Fionna said, "somehow we will."

"Let's check it out." Cake suggested.

"Were not taking anything, Cake." Fionna said firmly.

"I didn't say we were," Cake replied, "let's just take a look at it."

The magic cat started going through the stolen treasure.

Fionna rolled her eyes and looked around.

"Wow," she said, analyzing the goods, "there's a lot of stuff here, a lot of it looks pretty valuable."

It was then Fionna came across one of the biggest, shiniest, and most well crafted swords she had ever seen in her life. The sword had a curved, obsidian handle, with a blue gem in the center and a long, silver, serrated blade. A blue design entwined the blade from the bottom to the top. A green glow surrounded the beautiful weapon.

Though stunned by the sword's brilliance, Fionna was also puzzled, as she did not recall seeing the sword earlier. It just did not seem like something Fionna, who was all about swords, would miss.

Fionna picked up the sword to get a better look.

"Cake," Fionna called, "was this sword here before?"

Cake came over to look at the sword.

"I don't know, we were busy dealing with that nutso witch." Cake stated.

"I don't know how I could've missed this," Fionna said, "it's so big...and...shiny."

"You know what," Cake told the human girl, "that sword would look pretty good on you."

"Really?" Fionna responded.

She thought about it, but then she looked at Marshall Lee's Axe-Bass, which he had lent her.

"No, I can't," the human girl avowed, "I promised I wouldn't, and I intend to keep that promise."

Cake shrugged.

"Someone's probably missing this sword though," Fionna stated, "it looks like a lot of work went into it."

Just then, a loud growl was heard.

Fionna and Cake turned around to find that the dragon had regained consciousness.

"Ready for more?" Fionna yelled.

The dragon swung its tail around and ended up knocking the Axe-Bass out of her hand. When the tail came at her again, she jumped up and grabbed onto it.

When the dragon threw its tail up, Fionna let go, and when she came back down, she cut the dragon's head off with the sword she found.

When the dragon was dead, it disappeared.

"Okay, _now _it's over." Fionna sighed, dropping the sword.

All of a sudden the cave started shaking.

"What's that?" Cake wondered.

Then, all of the treasures in the cave, rose up into the air and started shooting out of the cave opening.

"I think we did it." Fionna said.

"I think we better get out of here!" Cake added.

"Right!" Fionna replied.

They quickly left the cave, and Fionna was quick to grab Marshall Lee's Axe-Bass on the way out.

However, the sword Fionna had found earlier, which somehow made its way into her bag, went with her aswell.

* * *

All right, another reasonably long chapter.

The story will get interesting eventually...I hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna's Nightmare

Chapter 5

The story officially starts here.

* * *

Fionna and Cake returned from the Evil Forest around midnight, after being assured that all the treasure had been returned to the people who owned it.

Of course, when they got back to their Tree Fort, they were both fairly tired.

"Ugh," Fionna groaned, "that took longer than I thought it would."

"Yeah," Cake yawned, "I'm ready for sleep."

"And now," Fionna stated, holding up the Axe-Bass, "I must return this to Marshall Lee."

She looked at Cake and saw that she was asleep.

Fionna looked out the window and saw Jake sitting under the Tree Fort.

"Jake?" Fionna called, "Where's Finn?"

"Oh, he got tired of just sitting around, so he went home." Jake replied.

"That's the last time he's looking after this Tree Fort." Fionna muttered.

She looked down again.

"If your not busy can you take to Marshall Lee's house?" Fionna asked.

"Sure, I can give you a ride." Jake answered.

He made himself larger.

"Hop on." he said.

Fionna jumped down onto his back.

"Remember," Fionna told him, "just take the same way here that you would take going to Marceline's house in Ooo."

"I know." Jake replied.

He walked on and took her to Marshall Lee's cave.

Fionna jumped off of his back.

"Thanks, Jake." Fionna said.

"No problem." the stretchy dog said in return.

Fionna ran to the cave, and found Marshall Lee sitting curled up on thr ground, just outside his cave.

"He-ey." Fionna said.

"Oh, you're back." Marshall responded, making his way over to her.

"Yeah, I brought back your bass." Fionna said, holding up the Axe-bass.

"Cool;" Marshall replied in a solemn tone, "so...how'd it go?"

"Successful," Fionna replied proudly, "everything ended up getting returned."

"And..._Cake _didn't take anything?" Marshall asked.

"Nope," Fionna affirmed, "we both left there without taking anything."

Marshall was about to respond, but suddenly the sky became heavily over cast and the wind started to pick up.

"You really didn't take anything?" Marshall questioned tensely, "You have to be honest, _did you take anything from that cave_?"

"No, I swear, I didn't take anything," Fionna vouch, "at least...I don't think I did. Why?"

"I..." Marshall tried ti answer.

But then, the ground opened up beneath him and a black haze rose up out of the schism.

"Marshall Lee?" Fionna uttered.

"Fionna..." he responded anxiously.

It was then the Nightmare Queen appeared and grabbed him around the waist.

"Ha ha ha," she snickered, "well, well, well, looks I won, and I'm here to collect my winnings."

"Marshall!" Fionna responded, disturbed.

"I...I don't have a choice, I have to go with her..." Marshall Lee expressed forlornly, "...we made a deal."

With that, the Nightmare Queen dragged him down into the opening in the ground.

"HEY!" Fionna called.

Without any hesitation, Fionna jumped down into the crevice herself, just before it sealed itself off.

She realized that she was still holding Marshall Lee's Axe-Bass.

Fionna found herself in a dark, jagged corridor.

The human girl ran along a rugged, stone path until she found herself at some strange altar.

At the back of the weird altar was an obsidian pedestal, and above the pedestal Marshall Lee was suspened in the air, and he was being besieged by numerous shadowy beings. Everytime one of the creatures passed through him, robbing him of his vitality, he would snarl in pain.

"Marshall!" Fionna gasped.

She ran to the pedestal.

"Marshall, what happened?" she asked frantically.

"While you were gone I ran into the Nightmare Queen in the forest, and she forced me to make a deal with her." Marshall explained despondently, "The deal was that if you came back without taking anything from the cave she'd leave me alone and if you didn't, well..._this_ would happen."

"But I _didn't _take anything!" Fionna proclaimed.

"I know," Marshall groaned, as the shadow creatures continued to work him over, "I believe you, I believe you..."

Fionna reached for his hand, but before she could grab him, he was dragged away again by an unseen force.

"No, why?" Fionna whined.

Just then, she saw a strange orb a light on the pedestal. Curious, she touched Marshall's Axe-Bass to the strange orb, and immediately it over took the weapon-instrument and left it glowing.

"Whoa." Fionna responded.

She looked to her left and saw a wide doorway.

"Hang on, Marshy," Fionna said to herself, "I'm coming."

She ran through the doorway, and found herself in a large antechamber with a portal at the end of it.

Fionna looked on leerily and walked towards the portal.

Suddenly, she was cut off by a dark, spindly, skeletal creature, holding a rather large double-bladed battle axe.

"Halt!" the creature announced, its voice was feminine, "I am the Gatekeeper of the Nightmare Queendom, and in the name of Nightmare Queen Malicia, you will not pass!"

"We'll see about that!" Fionna challenged.

The Gatekeeper raised its axe at Fionna, and Fionna quickly held up Marshall's Axe-Bass, blocking the hit. Fionna continued swinging the Axe-Bass, somehow easily able to match the Gatekeeper's every move. She guessed that it was because the Axe-Bass had been empowered by that orb of light she had seen earlier.

As the Gatekeeper brought her axe down again, Fionna swung the Axe-Bass as strong as she could, knocking the axe from the Gatekeeper's hands.

"What!" the creature reacted in shock.

Fionna swung the Axe-bass at the Gatekeeper, knocking it to the ground.

"No!" the creature yelled, "This can't be!"

Fionna picked up the Gatekeeper's axe and proceeded to beat the creature with it.

When the creature was dead, Fionna decided to take the creature's axe for herself, thinking that maybe it could be useful in the Nightmare Realm.

"All right," Fionna sighed, "here I go."

She stood in front of the portal, took a few steps back, then took a running start towards the portal.

"I'm coming, Marshall Lee!" she cried as she jumped through the portal.

* * *

All right, explanation time. For those who have never played the game Dante's Inferno, in the game the main character, Dante, had two weapons, the Grim Reaper's scythe, which was used to tear enemies apart, and his dead fiance Beatrice's holy cross, which was used to burn the unholy creatures of Hell with holy light.

In this story, Fionna's weapons parallel Dante's weapons from the game, the Gatekeeper's axe parallels Death's scythe and Marshall Lee's Axe-Bass parallels Beatrice's holy cross.

Anyway, next, Fionna begins her journey through the Nightmare Queendom.


	6. Chapter 6

Fionna's Nightmare

Chapter 6

And it begins now.

* * *

Fionna rolled through the portal and landed in the threshold of the Nightmare Queendom. The landscape alone was eerie, trees were shaped like large hands reaching up out of the ground with deformed fingers. Mountains looked like monsters towering over the land, the sky was black with green clouds, and there were puddles of blood everywhere. Blood curdling screams echoed in the air and did evil laughter.

Despite all this, it was going to take more than a creepy atmosphere to deter Fionna from saving a friend.

Before she could go further, the Nightmare Queen appeared in front of her, with Marshall Lee at her side.

"So, I see you've made it here after all." the Nightmare Queen said.

"Let him go, NQ!" Fionna ordered.

"Can't do it," Nightmare Queen expresses, "we made a deal, he threw the dice with me and lost, thanks to you, granted he had no choice in the matter, but still, a deals a deal."

"I know about the deal," Fionna questioned, "What does that have to do with me?"

"The deal was that if you came back from the PackWitch's cave without taking anything I would forever let him be, but if you took something then he had to come to my realm and be my little king."

"But...I didn't take anything!" Fionna affirmed.

"You sure about that?" NQ replied, "A good adventurer always checks their pockets...or their packs."

Nightmare Queen created a dark cloud and showed an image of Fionna leaving the PackWitch's cave with a sword that was not hers in her backpack.

"...I-I didn't take it! I saw it, but I left it!" Fionna vouched, "I didn't even know it was in my bag!"

"Whether you knew it or not, you still took something from the cave that wasn't yours," Nightmare Queen said, "therefore, I win."

"Marshall, I didn't mean to take it, I swear." Fionna avowed.

"I know." Marshall Lee said, before NQ took him away again.

Fionna screamed angrily before moving on.

As Fionna made her way through the doorway of the threshold, she ran into a familiar face, Haven Abadeer a.k.a the Lady of Evil.

"Holy crap, what are you doing here?" Fionna wondered.

"I saw what happened and thought you could use a little guidance through this unmerciful realm." the Lady of Evil explained.

"how do you know what happened?" Fionna wondered.

"You know that cat Marshall Lee has?" LoE asked.

"Schwabelle?" Fionna answered.

"Yeah," Haven said, "through that cat's eyes I can see everything going on in Marshall's house."

"You spy on your son?" Fionna responded.

"I'm a parent," the Lady of Evil expressed, "it's my Grod given right to know what my kid is doing at all time."

"Huh," Fionna said, "so you're going to help me?"

"Of course," the Lady of Evil proclaimed, "I don't want my son forever bound to that sin of nature who self-proclaimed herself as the Queen of Nightmares."

"Well, what do I need to know?" Fionna wondered.

"At the end of this path you'll run into a large clearing," Haven informed, "there you will find a hideous, disfigured monster known as Fantasmia, the Nightmare Guardian and the loyal, devoted servant of Malicia. You won't get any further unhtil you take out the Nightmare Guardian."

"Right," Fionna replied, "thank you."

"No," the Lady of Evil responded, "thank you."

With that, the Lady of Evil disappeared.

Fionna ran down the path she was on, and it was not until she was half way down it she finally ran into some of the Nightmare Queendom's wildlife. some zombie-like creatures that looked like a hybrid of a hellhound and a dragon.

"Come on!" Fionna taunted, holding the Gatekeeper's axe ready.

When the creatures charged at her, Fionna swung the large axe around. She took off one creature's head and sliced off another's wings before chopping it in half. One creature tried to pounce on her and she held the axe up, impaling the creature's torso, then she threw it away.

The human girl moved on, and when she got further ahead the trees came alive, they grew to five times their normal height and started grabbing at her like giant hands. Fionna swung the axe furiously to chop the trees' limbs before they could grab her.

When the trees stopped coming, Fionna ran faster trying to find the clearing that the Lady of Evil had mentioned earlier.

After what seemed like an hour, Fionna finally found the clearing.

She quietly approached the glade, which appeared to be rather calm. That is, it "appeared" to be calm.

"It's awfully quiet around here." Fionna muttered.

Suddenly the ground started shaking.

Fionna saw the ground start to break apart beneath her, she managed to roll away as a surge of energy came up out of the ground. It was then a giant, skeletal creature came up out of the ground, with long, coarse, black hair, a tattered dress, and glowing, ember-like eyes.

"_Who dares enter the glade of the Nightmare Guardian_?" Fantasmia hissed.

"Fionna the Human," Fionna called out, "where is the Nightmare Queen!"

"_Ah yeh, you are the human girl who went rounds with the Queen of Nightmares_," Fantasmia responded, "_the Nightmare Queen is preparing to crown her new Nightmare King_."

"Marshall Lee is _not _her king," Fionna proclaimed, "he's _my _friend, and I will not leave here without him!"

"_Frankly my dear girl_," Fantasmia said blatantly, "_you may not leave here at all_! _No mortal has ever made it through the Nightmare Queendom alive_!"

"We'll see about that." Fionna said.

"_Is that a challenge_?" Fantasmia inquired.

"Bring it!" Fionna retorted.

Fantasmia slammed the ground with her hands, trying to crush Fionna, who kept dodging her.

Fionna swung the Gatekeeper's axe around, several times she caught the Nightmare Guardian's hands, but she did little damage.

"_Is that really all you have got_?" Fantasmia taunted.

Fionna put the axe away and pulled out Marshall Lee's Axe-Bass, which was glowing immensely.

Curious, Fionna held the weapon-instrument out in front of her, and to her surprise, it sent a powerful wave of positive energy straight at Fantasmia. The energy scorched the Nightmare Guardian's face, blinding her.

Fantasmia brought her face to the ground in pain, and while she was down, Fionna swung the Axe-Bass at Fantasmia's face repeately before sending another positive energy wave at her, which made her disintegrate.

"All right!" Fionna said happily, "I'm coming for you, Marshy!"

* * *

Whoo, I hope I can keep these chapters long.

The Lady of Evil guiding Fionna through the Nightmare Realm is supposed to parallel how the spirit of the poet Virgil guided Dante through the Nine Circles of Hell in the Dante's Inferno video game.

This boss battle was inspred by the boss battle between Dante and King Minos in the video game.

Anyway, more to come soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Fionna's Nightmare

Chapter 7

More stuff.

* * *

As Fionna left the clearing, she was met by the Lady of Evil once again.

"Up ahead lies the Sanctuary of Shadows and Darkness," Haven informed her, "in it resides Obscura, the Spirit of Shadows and personification of Nyctophobia, the fear of darkness."

"No worries," Fionna said, "I'm not afraid of the dark."

"Just don't let your courage cloud your judgment." the Lady of Evil advised the human girl before disappearing.

Fionna continued on, fighting off a few obnoxious, demonic looking, birds of prey that tried to attack her. They did not stand a chance against her weapons.

After another long walk, Fionna came across a large stone temple. The Sanctuary of Shadows and Darkness.

Upon entering, Fionna found that, true to its name, the temple was void of any light at all.

In order to navigate her way around, Fionna used the light of Marshall Lee's empowered Axe-Bass to light her way.

All around, Fionna found many things that attributed to the darkness, like broken lanterns, broken lightbulbs, and broken flashlights, as well as candles too overused to be lit; there were bats hanging from the ceiling, and demonic looking cats roaming around the temple floor.

Fionna soon found herself at an eerie looking altar; she found many things all over, but she could not find Obscura, the temple's guardian.

Suddenly, the room was lit, albeit very dimly, by indigo lights that came out of nowhere.

Fionna turned around and saw a shadowy vortex appeared and metamorphosed into a large, robed being, that was completely black, with long bony arms with hands that had pike-like fingers, much like the Nightmare Queen.

Fionna stood ready as the creature leaned closer to her, though she could make out a potruding jaw, the being's face was not visible in the darkness. Suddenly its eyes snapped open, revealing two piercing yellow orbs, the creature grinned, revealing white glowing fangs and a pointed, purple tongue.

"_I am Obscura_," the being growled, "_the Spirit of Shadows, are you afraid of the dark, little one_?"

"As if." Fionna scoffed.

"_Well_..." Obscura replied, "_you will be_."

The creature growled aloud, and suddenly the cats and bats started attacking Fionna. She was quick to swing the Gatekeeper's axe around, slicing the animals left and right.

Obscura let out a loud roar, and instantly Fionna was bombarded by a plethora of shadowy creatures.

"_Ahhahaha, the darkness is a merciless opponent that deals vulnerability,_" Obscura affirmed, "_bent on playing with your mind, and turning you all around._"

Fionna forced herself up as the shadows continued to rain down on her.

"Not me," Fionna replied, "because. I have. A light!"

She held up Marshall Lee's guitar and it diffused a powerful wave of light.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Obscura shrieked.

"I'm not afraid of the dark," Fionna proclaimed, as the guitar's light grew brighter, "I'm not afraid of _you_, and I'm not afraid of the Nightmare Queen! When this is all over, _she_ will be afraid of _me_!"

"RAAAEEEEEEAAAAAHHHH!" Obscura howled in agony as the light burned through her until she vaporized.

When Obscura was gone, Fionna broke down the wall of the temple with the Axe-Bass and continued onward.

After making her way to another area, Fionna discovered a cluster of obsidian menhirs, varying in size, covered in glistening, silver cobwebs.

It was then she was met by the Lady of Evil once again.

"What is this place?" Fionna asked.

"Here dwells Arachnidine," Haven told her, "she who personifies arachnophobia, you know, the fear of spiders."

"Got it." Fionna said.

When Haven disappeared, Fionna approached the ominous set up, a bit unnerved by the large webs. She may not have been deathly afraid of spiders, but she certainly did not welcome their presence.

All around, there were creatures of all sizes trapped in the webs, some still alive, some dead, and some half dead and barely moving.

Suddenly, Fionna heard a disturbing sound, the sound of someone or something eating something and chewing noisily.

Fionna turned around and looked up, and she could not help but recoil at the sight she saw.

At the top of the tallest menhir, on the highest web, was Arachnidine, she had the lower body of a giant spider's abdomen with four legs and the upper body of a giant human woman with four arms, wearing a bronze breastplate.

The arachnid woman was busy devouring the head of a large wolf-like creature.

When Arachnidine spotted the human girl, she threw down her meal and lept from her web to the ground.

Arachnidine beared her black fangs.

"Well, well," Arachnidine hissed, "what have we here, hath the great and mighty Queen Malicia delivered me fresh prey?"

"I'm searching for my friend!" Fionna yelled, "Where's Marshall Lee?"

"Ohh...you mean _our _new king?" Arachnidine quipped.

"He's. Not. _Your. _King!" Fionna responded angrily.

"He belongs to the Nightmare Queen now," Arachnidine declared, "and you will _never_ get him back!"

"YES I WILL!" Fionna shouted, pulling out the Gatekeeper's axe, "Shut up and fight!"

"Come to me my spider kin!" Arachnidine called out.

With that, many, many spiders of all sizes started to appear and tried to swarm Fionna.

Fionna used the Axe-Bass's power to ward off as many of the spiders as could, while killing any of them that too close to her.

"Oh no you don't." Arachnidine growled.

The spider guardian fired a web from the palm of her hand**(yes I know that's not where a spider's web comes from, but this a demonic spider creature who is not like normal spiders)** to try and take the Axe-Bass from Fionna, but its power burned the web on contact.

Arachnidine then fired the web at Fionna's feet, and pulled her in close to her.

Fionna struggled as the spider woman lifted her up and prepared to bite down on her head.

As Arachnidine opened her mouth wide to feast on Fionna's head, Fionna quickly took the Axe-Bass and shoved the top of the blade up through the roof of Arachnidine's mouth, then the weapon-intrument's light got brighter and brighter as it worked its power until finally, Arachnidine's head exploded.

When it was over, the Axe-Bass's power cleansed Fionna of the nasty spider guts that covered her.

As Fionna made her way forward she started to hear Marshall Lee's voice in her head.

"_Fionna, you're the only one I ever have or ever will except help from._"

His voice sounded so faint and distant.

"_The Nightmare Queen must be destroyed, but don't do it for me do it for the mortals._"

"Marshall..." Fionna mumbled distressedly.

He still carried on, wherever he was, his voice highly lucid.

"_You're stronger than her...you're stronger than me._"

Fionna started running faster along the path in front of her.

"_Oh God, what have I done?" _

That was the last thing she heard from the Vampire King.

"I'm bringing you home Marshall," Fionna huffed as she started sprinting, "no matter what I have to do, you will see Aaa again."

* * *

I have decided, what better way to display the dreadfulness of the Nightmare Realm than have Fionna battle the embodiments of the well known, common, or hazardous phobias, whatever I can work with.

I hate spiders, the fight scene with Arachnidine was like something out of my nightmares. In fact, it was semi-based on the worst dream I ever had when I was four years old, and it involved being covered in ice-cold tarantulas, ick!

Anyway, more phobia based foes to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Fionna's Nightmare

Chapter 8

More evil coming on.

* * *

Fionna continued fighting her way past the horrid abominations of the Nightmare Realm.

Soon, she came upon a dome-shaped, stone structure.

The Lady of Evil then appeared again.

"What do we got here?" Fionna asked.

"In here waits, T'nepres," Haven said, "she embodies Ophidiophobia, the fear of snakes."

"Are all the inhabitants here female?" Fionna asked.

"No," the Lady of Evil informed, "but the females are the only ones highly regarded here, while the males are viewed as lowly creatures who are meant for nothing more than aiding reproduction and serving the females."

"That's just sick." Fionna groaned.

Haven nodded before disappearing.

Fionna held her weapons closely as she entered the stone domicile.

All around their were twigs, grass, and large quantities of dirt, giving the place the appearence of a snake's den. Although, what really sold it, was the discarded, shed snake skins that littered the floor.

Fionna analyzed the place, looking for any sign of the snake guardian, T'nepres.

She could not see anything, but she started hear hissing close by, as well as slithering.

Fionna looked all around, until finally, the creature appeared in fron of her. T'nepres had the lower body of a snake and the upperbody of a green skinned human woman, her eyes were yellow with sli pupils and her hair was made out of live snakes.

Fionna remembered Marshall Lee telling her a story about a legendary creature from long, _long _ago called Medusa, who had hair made out of live snakes and could turn anyone to stone with one look. However, it seemed that T'nepres did not have that ability.

"I am T'nepresss, Queen of the Snakesss, living sssymbol of Ophidiophobia," T'nepres said, hissing as she spoke, "and loyal servant to the all powerful Queen Malicia of Nightmares."

"And I'm Fionna!" the human girl announced, "The loyal friend of Marshall Lee the Vampire King!"

"Actually, I believe he is going by Marshall Lee the Nightmare King, now." the serpent woman retorted.

"Not for long!" Fionna said blatantly, "As soon as I find him and get him away from that Nightmare Queen, we are outta here!"

"That's what you think, smitten schlemiel," T'nepres proclaimed, "but you are about to learn the brutal reality, that the love you feel cannot save you here!"

"I don't rely on love alone," Fionna said, pulling out the Gatekeeper's axe, "I rely on every aspect of my heart!"

T'nepres let out a loud hiss and started swinging her snake tail around, trying to hit Fionna.

When that did not work, the snake queen started chasing the human girl.

Fionna avoided the creature by jumping into the collection of dirt, foliage, twigs, and snake skins, remembering the she learned snakes had inadequate eyesight, and relied mostly on smell and sensitivity to vibrations to hunt.

T'nepres looked at the mess trying to locate the human girl, she started digging through the bedding frantically. Without warning, Fionna held the Axe-Bass out and the light made T'nepres recoiled and hissed.

Irritated, T'nepres grabbed Fionna with her snake tail and swallowed her whole.

When Fionna was lodged inside the snake queen, she held the Axe-Bass tightly. The Axe-Bass then started glowing intensely.

"Come on, come on." Fionna muttered.

T'nepres was laughing proudly to herself, when suddenly, she started feeling severe interenal pain from the Axe-Bass's power. The snake queen started hollering in pain, blood gushing from her mouth. Eventually, the weapon-instrument's power made her torso explode, releasing Fionna.

Fionna stood up and the Axe-Bass's power removed all the serpent guts from her body.

"That wasn't so bad." she sighed.

After fishing the Gatekeeper's axe from the bedding, Fionna left the stone dwelling.

Right outside, Haven appeared again.

"Not bad for a mortal." the Lady of Evil said, impressed.

"Am I almost there?" Fionna wondered.

"Your almost half-way there." LoE informed the human girl.

"Ah man," Fionna sighed, "how much more do I have to get passed."

"A lot more," Haven said, "it will only get harder and harder, but something tells me you'll be able to handle it."

"I will," Fionna said, "I'll find Marshall Lee and get him out of here."

The Lady of Evil brought her hands together hopefully.

Out of her journey, Fionna hoped to bring Marshall Lee home, while at the same time earn the Lady of Evil's utmost respect**(the reason for this should not be hard to figure it out).**

"What'll be next?" Fionna asked.

"Up ahead you'll find the Blood Spring," Haven said solemnly, presumably thinking about her son, "and there, Sanguilara will be waiting for you, she personifies, hemophobia, the fear of blood."

"Nice." Fionna said dryly.

"Good luck." the Lady of Evil said as she vanished.

Fionna held both weapons closely at her sides as she walked on.

The human girl found herself following a stream of blood flowing along the ground, until just ahead of her she spotted the bloody well.

When Fionna went before the spring, a tall, spindly figure rose up out of the gory mess. The creature was, of course, a female being, twelve feet tall with blood dripping off of her body. She was clad in red, with raw looking skin, blood red hair, and red, bloodshot eyes.

"Sanguilara?" Fionna said.

"In the _raw_ flesh." Sanguilara said in a deep voice.

"I'm looking for my friend," Fionna asserted, "so don't waste my time."

"Ah yes," the bloody woman voiced, "you are the mortal who's taken out most of my sisters, in a futile attempt to defy the Nightmare Queen. Well let me tell you youngster, you **_cannot _**beat the Nightmare Queen, your Marshall Lee _**will not** _be returned to you, and your journey _**most certainly** _ends here!"

"We'll see about that!" Fionna challenged.

Sanguilara started cackling and threw her gangly arms up in the air. Geysers in the ground started project blood out of them, the sick mess coming down like bloody rain.

Fionna just held up Marshall Lee's Axe-Bass, the light from it made the blood evaporate on contact. Fionna swung the Gatekeeper's axe with her free hand, catching Sangrilara on her sides, causing her to lose concentration and cancel her attacks.

"WWAAAAHHH!" Sangrilara shrieked, as the axe tore at her sides.

The bloody guardian started swiping at Fionna, trying to hit, crush, or grab her. Everytime Sangrilara tried to strike her, Fionna held up the large, long axe to block the blows. When Sangrilara tried to grab her, she rolled out of the way with ease.

"Stand still!" Sangrilara growled.

"No," Fionna retorted, "_you_ move faster!"

When Sangrilara lunged at the human girl, Fionna plunged the Gatekeeper's axe into the Blood Lady's side, and used it to hoist herself on Sangrilara's back.

"No! Get off!" Sangrilara gasped.

Fionna then proceeded to tear Sangrilara apart with the long axe until she was finally dead. Once dead, Sangrilara's corpse sank down into the Blood Spring.

When it was over, Fionna made her way away from the blood spring after the Axe-Bass removed all the blood from her body.

"All right," she huffed, "who's next?"

Fionna walked on, until she was intercepted by the Nightmare Queen, who was by herself this time and wearing a new outfit.

"My, my, my," NQ quipped, "such a valiant little troll you are."

Fionna glared at her.

"And before you ask," Nightmare Queen voiced, "Marshall Lee is in my castle, safely chained to his throne."

"I'm not leaving here without him!" Fionna proclaimed, "let him go, or fight me!"

"All in good time, my little broken record," Nightmare Queen taunted, "but right now, I have a coronation to finish preparing, still, I do hope you can make it to the crowning of my new king later."

"If you dishonor males so much," Fionna questioned, "then why do you want Marshall Lee so badly? What is he too you!"

"That boy is but a vitamin supplement, an ornament," NQ voiced, "he is my trophy for denouncing the Lady of Evil!"

"Marshall is not a trophy," Fionna declared, "he's a PERSON!"

"Your right..._my _person!" Nightmare Queen said proudly.

Then, she disappeared.

With that, Fionna started running again.

* * *

More stuff coming.

I'm not afraid of snakes, and I'm not all that afraid of blood, but lots of people are, so I thought T'nepres and Sangrilara would be perfect villainesses.


	9. Chapter 9

Fionna's Nightmare

Chapter 9

More horror.

* * *

Fionna came across a stone arch that stretched across a deep gorge.

LoE appeared again.

"Up ahead awaits Zenithera," Haven informed her, "who embodies Acrophobia, the fear of heights."

Fionna made her way across the stone arch that led to an unbelievable high tower.

At the top of the tower, Fionna saw the insanely tall, uber thin, gray clad Zenithera, throwing creatures up into the air and laughing with joy. Her long, black hair hair was as long as her body and her skin was pale gray.

At that moment, Zenithera looked down and saw Fionna looking up at her. The being then stretched herself down to meet the girl face to face. Up close, Fionna estimated Zenithera's height to be at least a hundred feet.

"Ah ha," Zenithera said, her voice almost defeaning, "you've finally come along lower one, you have crossed many of my sisters already!"

"Yeah," Fionna called back, "but just so you know, I ain't afraid of heights."

"Really? Well then, little heroine," the Height Queen voiced, "let's just see what your limit is."

Zenithera swung her long arm and threw Fionna into the air, the human girl managed to grab onto the tower and started climbing up higher. As Fionna climbed the tower, Zenithera pursued her.

"Going up higher will do you no good," Zenithera called out, "I own the summits!, I own every area high above the ground!"

"Good to know!" Fionna shouted.

Eventually, Fionna reached the top of the tower. She looked down to find herself miles off the ground.

Zenithera made her way to the top as well.

"Ha ha, enjoy the view up here?" Zenithera growled.

"I've seen better." Fionna stated.

"Die!" the Queen of the Summits shrieked.

She clenched her fists and threw her entire upper body down repeatedly in an attempt to kill the human girl. Fionna was easily able to avoid getting crushed.

As Zenithera came down again, Fionna held up the Axe-Bass and used it's light blind Zenithera.

"EEAAAHHH!" Zenithera squealed, covering her eyes.

Fionna quickly grabbed Zenithera's ebony hair and swiftly circled the tall female, wrapping her up in her own hair. Zenithera struggled as her black locks bound her whole body.

Fionna finished it by tying the end of Zenithera's hair around her pale gray ankles, then with a good drop kick, Fionna sent Zenithera plummeting off of the top of the tower to the ground below.

"So people are right when they say those higher up fall hard." Fionna sighed, as she looked down at the ground below.

She then proceeded to make her way back down to the ground.

Haven appeared again.

"There is not much time left." the Lady of Evil informed.

"What's next?" Fionna asked.

"Glacia, she embodies Frigophobia," Haven explained, "the fear of cold and all that pertains to the cold."

"Really?" Fionna responded, "That's a real fear?"

"Apparently so." the Lady of Evil said before disappearing.

"All right then," Fionna said to herself, "Grod knows I don't have that fear."

The human girl continued onward, and ten minutes later, she found herself in a very dark and very cold area.

The place was covered in ice, frost, and snow.

"Fear of the cold?" Fionna thought to herself, "I could see if one were afraid of getting frostbite, but to actually be scared of the cold? That doesn't really make sense."

Fionna walked over a frozen hill, and at the bottom of it, she saw some form curled up in a ball.

The human girl went halfway down the hill, then threw a nearby rock at the huddled up form. Suddenly, the form uncurled, revealing itself to be yet another female creature, hair blue and messy, skin made of ice, eyes icy blue, and fingers and teeth made out of icicles.

Fionna had her weapons ready, but was surprised when Glacia made no moves at all.

"Keep walking mortal." Glacia sighed.

"What?" Fionna responded confusedly.

"I don't recall stuttering," Glacia said uninterestedly, "keep walking, get out of my territory, I don't wanna do this."

"I don't get it," Fionna replied, "won't the Nightmare Queen be expacting you to...you know...hinder me?"

"Yeah," the Cold Queen said, "but I renounced my loyalty to that old meretrix**(Latin for "Whore", according to Google translator)** a century ago."

"I though all the female being here worshipped her." Fionna said.

"Some of us do, some of us fake it, and some of us just choose to quietly disregard her." Glacia said.

"Well, if you're truly feeling treacherous," Fionna offered, "perhaps you could tell me if there's a faster way to the Nightmare Castle?"

"Yeah, but is that really all you want?" Glacia responded.

"You could do more?" Fionna wondered.

"Tons more." the Cold Queen said.

"Enlighten me." Fionna requested.

"Gladly." Glacia stated.

**~Meanwhile~**

In the Nightmare Castle, Marshall Lee was sitting on a throne of obsidian and alabastor, bound to it by a magic chain around his neck.

The Nightmare Queen stood in the shadows and watched in amusement as Marshall Lee struggled against his chain. NQ snickered as Marshall choked himself everytime he fought against his chain.

The more he struggled, the tighter the chain got. Everytime it got too tight, NQ loosened it, just to see it happen all over again. She sent strong pulses of power through the chain, causing Marshall Lee a great amount of pain. With that, Marshall stopped struggling for a moment and slumped against the throne he was forced to sit, and soon would have to sit on it till the end of time.

Normally, his body could heal itself when injured or in pain, but because of the Nightmare Queen's power, which intercepted his own, he had no choice but to endure the searing pain dealt upon him by the Queen of Nightmares.

The power hurt, but it did not hurt nearly as much as the thought of having to be the Nightmare Queen's toy for the rest of his life, and because he was immortal, that meant with no end. In his mind it was nobody's fault but his own, feeling that he could have and should have stayed out of the forest that night.

Furious and miserable, Marshall started wrenching the chain again, but this time it was not in an attempt to break free, it was to purposely choke himself and cause himself agony. If he had to be stuck as NQ's plaything, he would suffer his own wrath during it, not hers.

The Nightmare Queen watched in awe as Marshall manually pulled on the chain to make it tighter. She could hear him gag as the chain cut off his airway and she did not like it, now that he was causing _himself_ pain, it was not fun for her anymore. Annoyed, she used her power to remove the chain, causing Marshall Lee to end up on the floor.

Malicia finally approached the young vampire, who was on his knees.

"That's enough of that," NQ said firmly, "if there's one thing I can't stand it's seeing someone else doing my work!"

"I though you liked it when I hurt." Marshall said quietly, hoarse from the chain being so tight on his neck.

"True, but now that I have observed you further, it seems that you're more vulnerable on the inside." the Nightmare Queen voiced.

She replaced the magic chain with a different one, one that Marshall could not feel at all. He started tugging on it, pulling it as hard as he could, only to find that it did not choke him or hurt his neck.

Marshall Lee stopped struggling; Nightmare Queen put her cold, dense hands on his face and made him look her in the intense silver orbs that filled her eye sockets.

"You can't blame yourself for this, love," NQ said, stroking the Vampire King's pale celeste face with her spiked thumb, "blame the girl, it's _not_ your fault you misjudged her so severely."

Marshall Lee glared at the Nightmare Queen.

"She deceived you," Malicia expressed, "it's her fault this happened to you, she promised to return empty handed, and she did not. If she cannot keep a simple promise, how can she possibly save you?"

Marshall looked on silently.

"A deals a deal," the Nightmare Queen said, "I won."

Marshall looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"With loaded dice." the vampire stated bluntly.

NQ's silver orbs dialated.

"You think you're clever? You think you're smart?" Marshall Lee voiced, "Of course I didn't expect you to play fair, I knew you would try something."

Marshall forced himself up.

"You're so blind, thinking you can easily manipulate me like that," Marshall said, "but you underestimate just how strong faith can be. But that's most likely because you've never had any."

NQ did not respond, she could not.

"My point here, O Queen of Nightmares," Marshall proclaimed, "Fionna _will _save me, but...who can save you? Who _would _save you?"

* * *

I know the fear of heights and cold are not the most creative ones, but I will have better ones, hopefully.


	10. Chapter 10

Fionna's Nightmare

Chapter 10

Still going.

* * *

Fionna was being led through an odd forest by Glacia, who revealed herself to be an true traitor to the Nightmare Queen. Of course Fionna started out wary of the Cold Queen, but she was willing to do anything to get to her friend.

"Malicia is strong," Glacia said, "whenever anyone anywhere experiences any negative feelings at all she takes it in and gets stronger."

"I get that." Fionna stated.

"Day by day she gets even stronger," Glacia said, "she _has _to die."

"I know," Fionna replied, "but seriously, I must ask, how is it that all your sisters are so devoted to her and yet you are so openly unfaithful to her?"

"Because I'm the only one that chooses to have a mind of my own," the Cold Queen expressed, "all the others are either on her side or so scared they don't dare think for themselves."

"Oh." Fionna said solemnly.

"In her eyes I am one of her failed experiments," Glacia sighed, "of course I wouldn't be the first."

"So I'm guessing since she's the Queen of Nightmares, she's not afraid of anything." Fionna voiced.

"Not true actually." Glacia quipped.

"The Nightmare Queen...has a fear?" Fionna responded.

"Oh yeah," Glacia said, "don't we all?"

"What, what could she possibly be afraid of?" Fionna asked.

"I've said so much already," Glacia said, "I'll tell you when I get an opportunity to do so."

"But..." Fionna spoke.

"Later," Glacia said, "for now, just follow me."

Fionna could not even begin to imagine what the Nightmare Queen was afraid of, and it was one thing she would never expect in all her life.

The Queen of Coldness led the human girl to strange cavern.

The cavern was dark and had a strong, musky smell to it. But the worst thing about it was the resonant, blood curdling, agonized cries of male beings echoing throughout the area.

"I know the ambience is atrocious," Glacia said, talking as closely to Fionna as possible so her words could be heard, "but this is the only place a conversation can go unheard by Malicia."

Fionna listened closely.

"Malicia's secret fear is..." she whispered it right into Fionna's ear.

"No!" Fionna gasped, "No way! Are you serious?"

"Duh, I can't make something like that up." Glacia stated.

"I don't even get how that's possible." Fionna said.

"Nothing's impossible for Nightmare Bitch." Glacia replied.

"Can we get out of this area now?" Fionna asked, unnerved by pained and sorrowful wails reverberating through the air.

"Yeah let's go." Glacia said.

**~Meanwhile~**

In the Nightmare Castle, the Nightmare Queen had moved Marshall Lee to a different room.

It had become clear that any of her attempts to brainwash Marshall were futile, but she also decided that brainwashed or not the young vampire would be her king no matter what, because that is what she wanted, and the Nightmare Queen would not be denied what she wanted.

Currently, Marshall was sitting alone in his room, thinking positively, knowing that the Nightmare Queen hated it.

He was not happy about his current situation, but what kept him content was his confidence that Fionna would overpower the Nightmare Queen.

The Nightmare Queen was determined instill at least a shred of doubt in his mind. She knew she could not brainwash him, but perhaps she could discourage him, even just a little bit.

She approached Marshall Lee, who was sitting on the ground with his back to the Nightmare Queen.

"Well my little Fallen Angel," Malicia said, "I have some news."

"Do tell." Marshall sighed.

"Because I am growing impatient, I've decided to have your coronation a little sooner than I had originally planned." the Nightmare Queen informed.

Marshall Lee turned to look at her.

"Instead of tomorrow at dawn," the Nightmare Queen said, "you will be crowned tonight at midnight."

Marshall Lee said nothing and stared on blankly.

"How's that sound?" NQ asked.

Marshall Lee shrugged.

"Whatever you say." the vampire stated.

The Nightmare Queen was shocked by how fearless the Vampire King was being in her presence, and honestly...she thought it was pretty hot.

"Just remember...midnight." Malicia said.

Then she left the room.

The idea of being crowned at all did not sit well with Marshall, but he was not about to let it get to him.

Marshall Lee shut his eyes and decided to use his psychic powers to reach Fionna's mind.

**~In The Meantime~**

Glacia and Fionna had made it to a dark, righ-looking valley.

Suddenly, Glacia stopped.

"What is it?" Fionna wondered.

"I just got a mental message from one of my sisters," the Cold Queen informed, "NQ moved the coronation to midnight tonight."

"Ugh, I'm gonna have to move faster." Fionna growled.

"Don't worry, I know a shortcut. However, this area gets pretty hazardous," Glacia said, "but I can show you the safest route."

"'Kay." Fionna said.

Glacia imbued herself into the ground and used her power to frost over the right path for Fionna.

As Fionna started down the path Glacia had shown her, she felt Marshall make his way into her mind.

"_Fi_." the vampire said, sounding clearer than before.

"Marshy." Fionna gasped.

"_Time is short, but you can do it...right?_" Marshall asked.

"Yes," Fionna mumbled, responding to Marshall, "I can, I'll save you Marshall, a-and I take go home."

"_Fionna...let's sing_." Marshall stated.

Fionna thought for a moment, then started off singing.

**Fionna:** I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away

Then Marshall took over.

**Marshall Lee:** _Losin' my faith today _

_Falling off the edge today_

_ I am just a king_

_Not a deity._

**Fionna:** I'm not deity.

**Marshall Lee:** _Save me from unwanted fate._

**Fionna:** It's just another war

Just another bond torn.

**Marshall Lee:** _Falling from my faith today._

**Fionna:** Just a step from the edge.

Just another day in the world we live.

**Marshall Lee:** _I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero._

**Fionna:** I'll save you now.

**Marshall Lee:** _I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero'll save me._

**Fionna:** Just in time.

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

**Marshall Lee:** _Speakin' my mind today_

_My voice will be heard today._

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a King_

_I'm not a deity_

_My voice will be heard today_

**Fionna:** It's just another war

Just another bond torn.

**Marshall Lee:** _My voice will be heard today._

**Fionna:** It's just another threat

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves.

**Marshall Lee:** _I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero._

**Fionna:** Just in time

**Marshall Lee:** _Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time._

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

_We're in a fight for our lives_

_And I'm not ready to die._

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make'em believe_

_I've got a hero_

_Livin' for me._

**Fionna:** I'm gonna fight for what's right

Today I'm speakin' my mind

And if it kills me tonight

Then I'm ready to die.

A hero's not afraid to give their life

**Marshall Lee:** _A hero's gonna save me just in time._

_I need a hero._

**Fionna:** I'm gonna fight for the weak

I'm gonna make'em believe.

**Marshall Lee:** _I need a hero_

**Fionna:** I'll be your hero

**Marshall Lee:** _A hero's gonna save me just in time._

As soon as they finished singing the song, Fionna concentrated to respond to Marshall Lee.

"Rest if you can," Fionna said, "I'll get there, I _will _get there, just in time."

"_I know you will, little hero_." Marshall Le said in her mind.

And that was the last thing she heard from him.

"Fionna," Glacia called, "come here."

"I'm coming." Fionna sighed.

She ran ahead to where Glacia was waiting.

"Any trouble?" Glacia asked.

"No, just...stimulus." Fionna stated.

* * *

Incase anyone could not tell, the song Fionna and Marshall were singing was a slightly altered version of the song "**Hero**" by the awesome rock band "**Skillet**". Altered slightly merely to fit the situation better.

Also, just so everyone knows, Glacia is legit.


	11. Chapter 11

Fionna's Nightmare

Chapter 11

More stuff happening, a lot more stuff.

Another battle ensues with another of the Nightmare Queen's followers, also more Glacia's true nature is shown.

In the meantime, Marshall Lee gets to see more of the Nightmare Queens enigmatic nature.

I'm not at all sure how much longer this will be.

* * *

The Nightmare Queendom started to become more and more hazardous than it was before, on account of Fionna's constant battles with the Nightmare Queen's henchwomen.

But there was nothing that would stop Fionna from getting her friend back.

Fionna was hurrying to reach the Nightmare Palace by midnight, determined to save Marshall Lee from being forcibly crown the new Nightmare King.

Midnight was not too far away.

Fionna was still following Glacia's trail, until Glacia stopped her.

Glacia was looking ahead at the clearing in front of them.

"What is it?" Fionna asked.

"My sister," Glacia growled, "Enkindelle."

She pointed to a clearing up ahead, where the ablaze being, Enkindelle, sat ready.

Enkindelle looked like a hybrid of Flame Princess and a younger Ice Queen.

"Ah man, another sister?" Fionna groaned

"As guessed, she embodies Pyrophobia," Glacia informed, "which obviously means the fear of fire."

"I guess that sounds...realistic." Fionna said.

"She herself is more of a Pyromaniac." Glacia stated.

"How many sisters do you have?" Fionna wondered.

"A lot, were a diverse family." Glacia said.

"I can help you, but you have to get her distracted first." Glacia said.

"Don't worry, I can handle her with _this_." Fionna said, holding up Marshall Lee's Axe-Bass.

"It doesn't look like much." Glacia stated.

"Oh trust, me this thing can do so freakin' much, especially right now." Fionna replied.

Fionna charged forward.

"Becareful." Glacia said as Fionna ran toward Enkindelle.

Fionna approached the blazing humanoid female.

Enkindelle acknowledged the human girl.

"Oh ho, what a surprise," the fiery woman said, "the human has made it far."

"I have a knack for lengthy travel." Fionna said.

"Well girl child, I have news for you," Enkindelle affirmed, "you will _not_ be making it any farther."

She made her fire grow bigger.

The light of the flames was close to blinding, and the heat was intense.

But this did not scare Fionna, as she had spent a lot of time around Fire Elementals.

"I've been hearing that all day," Fionna said, "so I am to assume that this time won't be any different."

She held up her weapons.

"Behold the true power of the raging fire!" Enkindelle growled.

Her body became engulfed with flames started projecting fireballs in all directions. Glacia ducked to avoid contact with her sister's fire.

Fionna jumped back to avoid getting burned.

Enkindelle cackled, throwing her fire all over the place.

Once again, Fionna held out Marshall Lee's Axe-Bass and the power managed to impede the ablaze projectiles.

Enkindelle stopped and looked on in shock as her fire failed to hit her opponent.

While her sister was distracted, Glacia used her ice powers on Enkindelle.

The ice was intense enough to extinguish the Fire Lady's flames, but it did not quite freeze her.

Fionna held out the Axe-Bass again and its power assisted Glacia's ice.

As the ice and positive light over powered Enkindelle, she looked at her sister, aggrieved, and whimpered "Glacia!"

The Cold Queen closed her eyes and turned her head away as her sister froze over completely.

When Enkindelle was finally immobilized in ice, Fionna and Glacia regrouped.

"I'm guessing you didn't enjoy doing that." Fionna said.

"No, of course I didn't want to do that," Glacia sighed, "but everyone has to do what they have to do, and I believe in doing what's right...even if it does requires bringing down the ones you love."

"Wow," Fionna responded in awe, "for someone being completely made out of ice and cold you are quite warmhearted."

"I'm okay." Glacia said casually.

Fionna nodded.

"How many more of your sisters will we encounter?" Fionna asked.

"Who knows?" Glacia sighed.

"Oh well, we make a great team nonetheless." Fionna said.

"Let's keep going." Glacia stated.

Then the two females made their way out of that area.

"Glacia, are we getting any closer to the Nightmare Castle?" Fionna asked.

"We're closer than we were." Glacia answered.

"And we _will _make it there in time to get my boy back?" Fionna wondered.

"Don't worry Fionna," Glacia assured, "you will make it, _you _will."

Fionna smiled assuredly, and Glacia nodded certainly.

"And so will you." Fionna said.

"Well I don't know about..." Glacia replied.

"Trust me, stick with me and you'll be fine." Fionna assured the Cold Queen.

"If you say so," Glacia said, "the Nightmare Queen is strong, but so is your determination."

"How much longer till midnight?" Fionna asked.

"Five hours..." Glacia replied.

"LET'S GO!" Fionna uttered.

She grabbed Glacia by the arm and ran, dragging her along.

Glacia was a bit bewildered by the human girl's strength.

"My word you're strong." Glacia gasped.

"It happens when you spend most of your time exploring, saving people, and fighting monsters." Fionna said.

**~Meanwhile~**

Things had gotten quiet at the Nightmare Queen's castle.

At the Nightmare Palace, Queen Malicia was eagerly preparing for the crowning of her new king.

Marshall Lee was sitting in the empty room by himself, just sitting on the ground, singing every song he knew quietly to himself.

A feeling of neutrality had him momentarily at ease.

It was then he was summoned by the Nightmare Queen.

"Oh, Marshall Lee." Malicia called.

Marshall reluctantly got up and went to the vile queen.

"What?" he asked flatly.

"Come here." NQ said, beckoning the vampire.

Marshall glared at her and backed away.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to _hurt _you." the Nightmare Queen said.

"And I'm supposed to take your word for it?" Marshall Lee scoffed.

The Nightmare Queen became annoyed.

"I said, come HERE!" she snarled.

NQ used her psychic powers to forcibly pull the vampire to her side.

"I have to show you something." she said.

"Not interested." Marshall said.

"Too bad!" Nightmare Queen snapped.

She pulled him over to something covered by a black beil.

"This is the crown you will wear as my king." Malicia informed.

She pulled the veil away and revealed the crown, it was blue, black, green, and silver, covered in dark colored gems, and had a mysterious glow.

"Well?" Nightmare Queen spoke for a reaction.

"Looks nice," Marshall Lee responded, "but...I've seen better."

The Nightmare Queen looked at him in awe.

"I mean have you seen my mom's crown?" Marshall voiced gamely, "Oh wait, that's right you have, because you almost had it once, but now you don't and my mom does."

"It was supposed to be my crown, _my _crown!" Malicia cried, "It's not fair, she was never worthy to rule the Nightosphere!"

"Yet, she's ruling it and you're not," Marshall Lee said coolly, "perhaps that's saying something..."

The Nightmare Queen grabbed his amrs and squeezed them tightly to make him stop talking.

"It doesn't matter!" she proclaimed, "_She_ has the _Nightosphere_ and now _I_ have the Lady of Evil's _son_! So it's all evened out!"

Marshall Lee looked at the Nightmare Queen who was so full of emotion, the silver orbs that filled her eye sockets had grown huge and were flickering.

Any other person would be horrified in this situation, but Marshall Lee was amused, not even caring that the circulation of his arms was being cut off.

He looked NQ up and down.

"Looked at you," Marshall Lee voiced, "you feed on the negativity of others, but from what I've seen you are _the _most unstable person I've ever encountered."

Nightmare Queen looked on strangely.

"Well, what do you expect?" NQ responded, "Years of solitude will do that to a person."

"Creature is more like it, because people have hearts, emotions, dreams, and fears." Marshall stated.

NQ took her hands away.

She looked on with an unreadable expression.

Then she spoke, "I have a heart, it's different_ and_ hollow, but it's there; I obviously have emotions, I feel anxiety and excitement right now; I have dreams, to be more goddess than queen!"

The Nightmare Queen felt herself overwhelmed with emotion.

Unable to control her words.

"You cannot say that I'm not a person!" She cried, "By Grod, in the name of every deity that lives **YOU ARE AS MOUTHY AND DEFIANT AS MY SON W**...!"

Then she stopped herself and her expression turned to one of shock and confusion.

Marshall Lee looked on, astounded.

Nightmare Queen forced herself back to her regular demeanor.

She proceeded to slowly back out of the room.

"M-Midnight...is four and a h-half hours away," NQ said hesitantly, "be ready."

Marshall Lee continued looking on.

"...My God, uber psycho." he stated.

* * *

By this point, I think I'll be making Glacia a regular character in my stories.

Originally Glacia was going to be another monster to fight, but I wanted to add a twist to the story, even if it is a minor twist.

Anyway, there will be more battles and more drama coming up in the next chapters.

So keep following if you want to see if Glacia suffers any consequences for her betrayal.


	12. Chapter 12

Fionna's Nightmare

Chapter 12

Let's see what else I can come up with before the story is over.

So far, Marshall Lee and the Nightmare Queen reach an impasse.

Fionna faces yet another battle, and in return gets a new ally.

She will need all the help she can get to bring down the Nightmare Queen.

* * *

**~Nightmare Palace~**

The Nightmare Queen was standing on her balcony, staring surveying her beloved queendom.

In a matter of hours, the realm would be stronger than ever.

Nightmare Queen listened to the agonized cries resonating in the air.

"Oh my glorious land," Queen Malicia sighed, "I spoil you so much."

She looked up at the dark, cloud-ridden sky, the moon being the only visible part of it.

The moon was the best way to tell the time in the Nightmare Queendom.

"Come midnight," Nightmare Queen said to herself, "I'll go from Nightmare Queen, to Nightmare _Goddess_."

"I can't see anyone willing to pray to you." Marshall Lee said through the space on the door of his room.

The Nightmare Queen looked at him strangely.

"I have really good ears." Marshall stated.

"Yes," Nightmare Queen replied, "good ears, bad mouth."

"What's wrong?" Marshall Lee quipped, "Am I not negative enough for you?"

"Your negativity is not what makes you fit to be my king," the Nightmare Queen said, "it's your power I want."

"Noted," Marshall responded, "but your evil, and I'm not so much, so that's gonna be kinda weird."

"We'll see." Nightmare Queen said.

"We'll see..." Marshall Lee said, "if Fionna doesn't make, which she most definitely will."

"I will not lose to weak mortal child." the Nightmare Queen muttered.

"You should watch who you're calling weak," Marshall Lee stated, "because Fionna is anything _but _weak."

"Everyone and everything has a weak spot," the Nightmare Queen said, "I already know her weak spot."

She looked at Marshall and grinned.

"Hell, I _have _her weak spot." Nightmare Queen said boldly.

Marshall was not sure what to make of that.

"So you think," he said doubtfully, "but hey, don't let me question your judgement."

"You poor, dense child," Nightmare Queen voiced, "are you so insecure you'll deny even the most obvious truths?"

"I don't think I have to justify that with a response." Marshall Lee said.

"You're right, you don't," Nightmare Queen replied, "because you've already given me an answer."

"Meh...we all have opinions." Marshall Lee stated.

"It's not an opinion..." the Nightmare Queen responded.

She stopped to regather her composure.

"Really, you deny what I have brought up?" Nightmare Queen spoke.

"I belive I've made that clearer than glass." Marshall Lee said.

"Okay, then answer me this," the Nightmare Queen expressed, "if you believe that the truth I know is false, then why Oh why? Is Fionna risking her mortal life in my realm just to get _you _back?"

Marshall Lee answered without missing a single beat.

"_Because_," he voiced surely, "Fionna is an Adventuress and a heroine, she strives for adventure and she's always willing to put her own life on the line to save anyone whether she knows them or not. Beside, we're friends, friends help each other."

"I can see where you stand on this," the Nightmare Queen responded, "but tell me, how do you know she feels the same way?"

"Well what other reason would there be?" Marshall Lee replied.

The Nightmare Queen looked at the vampire boy in disbelief.

She then opened the door to his room, and walked inside.

"Regardless of what you think, that human is on her way here," Nightmare Queen said, "and if she makes, then that's all the further she will get."

"Now who's in denial?" Marshall Lee scoffed.

"Stop talking!" Queen Malicia growled.

She pulled him against her, squeezing him tightly, and started kissing him intensely.

Desperate to make it stop, Marshall Lee started squirming furiously.

When he managed to pull away from the Nightmare Queen he hissed and repeatedly spit in her face.

**~Meanwhile~**

Time was getting shorter and shorter, Fionna was becoming more and more anxious about reaching the Nightmare Palace in time.

She wondered and worried what the Nightmare Queen was doing to Marshall Lee.

In her mind she thought perhaps torture...or worse.

"Gotta keep going," said to herself, "a friend needs me."

Glacia was busy scouting up ahead.

It was less that four hours until midnight.

The glowing moon that hovered over the Nightmare Queendom changed a different color every hour.

At this point, the moon was emerald green.

Fionna looked up at the anomalistic moon.

Without a watch or any other time reading device, the bizarre celestial body was her only way to know when the time had changed.

"I've never explored such an unpredictable land." Fionna said.

"Well you're luck," Glacia said, "most mortals don't make it even half as far as you have here."

"Why? Why is it so different for me?" Fionna wondered.

"Maybe it's because your special," Glacia replied, "or maybe it's because you have something worth fighting for."

"That's true." Fionna said.

"It could also mean that the Nightmare Queen is losing it." the Cold Queen quipped.

"Aren't you worried that she'll hear you?" Fionna wondered.

"I don't care," Glacia said, "I stopped caring years ago. Nightmare Whore does not scare me, and if she hears my words of blasphemy I don't give a...you know what I'm getting at."

"You are awesome," Fionna commented, "carzy, but awesome!"

"Oh hush...I know." Glacia responded.

"So...is the Nightmare Queen's hidden fear her only weakness?" Fionna wondered.

"That fear is not her true weakness, her true weakness is far more nagging." Glacia stated.

"What is her true weakness?" Fionna wondered.

"I'll tell you later," Glacia said, "it ain't even here anyway."

Fionna could not imagine what could render the Nightmare Queen submissive, but she had a feeling it was worse than the Nightmare Queen's true fear.

She wondered if the weakness was related to NQ's fear.

But she would eventually learn that the Nightmare Queen's weakness was far more crippling than any fear.

Fionna hurried to catch up aith Glacia.

"Who do we have to deal with next?" Fionna wondered.

"Well let's go see, shall we?" Glacia replied.

Glacia went up ahead and looked out to the land ahead.

"Oh boy." she sighed.

"What is it?" Fionna asked.

"My sister Bronta," Glacia answered, "she embodies Brontophobia, the fear of thunder and lightning."

Fionna looked and saw the being in question.

Bronta was a large creature, her body was purplish-gray, much like storm clouds, her eyes were orbs of electricity, her hair was like rolling clouds.

Bronta created bolts of lightning in her hands and threw them around.

"Oh shizz." Fionna responded.

She was not afraid of thunder and or lightning, but she had a feeling that this adversary would not be an easy one.

"Well," Fionna said, "I've gotten this far, let's see what I can do here."

"Becareful." Glacia stated.

"I know, I know." Fionna replied.

Fionna held her weapons close and walked towards Bronta.

Bronta was using her hands to send lightning through the air and create thunder when she brought them together.

She filled her hands with lightning, until she noticed Fionna.

"Human mortal," Bronta spoke, her voice as loud as the thunder she created, "I have been expecting you."

"I'm sure you have." Fionna responded.

"Clueless girl," the Storm Queen voiced, "you have no chance against the Nightmare Queen, so why do you even bother?"

"Because she has something that is _mine_!" Fionna proclaimed.

"The vampire boy belongs to Queen Malicia," Bronta expressed, "and come midnight, he'll be our Nightmare King."

"No he won't! He's the _Vampire King_!" Fionna cried, "And I'll be sure to keep it that way."

Bronta held up her hands with strong static surrounding them.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF THE STORM!" the Storm Queen shrieked.

Fionna stood ready.

Bronta raised her hand up and Fionna quickly rolled out if the way as the hand came down.

The Storm Queen repeated brought her large hands up and down, trying to crush the human girl.

Fionna proved herself too fast to be squashed.

Everytime Bronta's hands came down, the thunder they created made the ground shake.

But even that was not enough to slow down the determined Adventuress.

Glacia watched intently as Fionn and her sister battled it out.

She wanted to help, but she knew Fionna did not need her help.

"Stand still!" Bronta shouted.

"You crazy? I'm not gonna stand still." Fionna replied.

Bronta placed her hands on the ground and forced her lightning across the earth.

Thinking quickly, Fionna slammed the gatekeeper's axe into the ground and balanced herself on top of it

By using the axe to stay off the ground, she avoided getting electrocuted.

When the lightning dissipated, Fionna stood on the ground again.

"No!" Bronta gasped.

She held up her hands and sent bolts of lightning at the human girl.

Fionna simply held up Marshall Lee's Axe-Bass, which proceeded to absorb the lightning with it's power.

Bronta stopped and looked at the human girl in awe.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"I just used this," Fionna said, holding up the Axe-Bass, "my friend lent it to me."

Bronta then shrank until she was the size of an average young woman.

"You win human, I surrender." she said hesitantly.

Glacia proceeded to make her way over.

"What?" Fionna responded strangely.

Bronta dropped to her hands and knees.

"Finish me," she whimpered, "please, death is a blessing compared to the wrath Nightmare Queen's."

Fionna did not know what to do or what to say.

Glacia joined Fionna.

Bronta looked up at Glacia.

"Glacia?" she uttered.

"Get up, Bronta." Glacia said firmly.

Bronta stood up.

"Sister, are you...aiding the human?" she asked.

"Yep." Glacia replied.

"But," the Storm Queen replied tensely, "what if the Nightmare Queen finds out? She'll do horrible things to you!"

"I don't care," Glacia said, "I _hate _Malicia, I wear my rancor for that harlot right on my sleeve. You must not give her the satisfaction of letting her know you fear her, if you really want her to be brought down, you gotta turn on her."

"But, what if she finds us?" Bronta wondered.

"Then we fight back, and if we die a horrible death at her hands," Glacia proclaimed, "then by every deity we know, at least we died showing that creature that her influence cannot hold forever."

"It's probably a bad time to mention that we are heading toward the Nightmare Palace right now." Fionna stated.

"So...what now?" Bronta wondered.

"Now you can come with us, so we can go find that Nightmare Queen and knock her down." Glacia said.

"And get my boy back." Fionna added.

Bronta looked on uncertainly.

"Sister, do you want things to go back to what they used to be?" Glacia asked.

Bronta looked at her sister.

"More than anything." Bronta said.

"Then will you join us and renounce your loyalty to the Nightmare Queen?" Glacia asked, holding out her hand to her sister.

Bronta looked at her sister's hand for several seconds.

"Yeah," Bronta said, her tone going from tense to unscared, "I will. Screw Malicia!"

She shook her sister's hand.

"All right!" Fionna said excitedly, "Let's go!"

* * *

More stuff coming.

Even I'm surprised at the turn this story is taking, and I'm the one writing it.


	13. Chapter 13

Fionna's Nightmare

Chapter 13

Still going.

Things get...weird.

* * *

**~Nightosphere~**

While Fionna was busy making her way through the Nightmare Kingdom, the Lady of Evil was busy monitoring Fionna's progress from her own home in the Nightosphere.

She was watching through a large magic crystal.

Now that Fionna had made it so far, and picked up a couple allies, the Lady of Evil's help was not needed so often now.

"That human girl is better than I thought," Haven mused, "I wonder..."

As she thought, she continued watching.

Suddenly, the crystal's signal was interrupted.

"Okay, what the hell?" LoE responded in annoyance.

The crystal's image then turned to that of the Nightmare Queen.

"Oh...crap." Haven said flatly.

"What up, Lady Evil?" the Nightmare Queen quipped.

"What do you want, Nightmare Queen?" the Lady of Evil sighed.

"Oh I just felt like talking," the Nightmare Queen said coolly, "how's it goin'? You enjoyin' the show?"

"Yes and no..." Haven replied.

"Ha ha, now before you ask, yes your son is alive and in one piece." the Nightmare Queen informed.

"I know," the Lady of Evil said, "I can see everything."

"Are you worried?" NQ wondered.

"Nope, not at all." Haven answered.

"Why so calm?" the Nightmare Queen asked.

"Because, we all know the human girl is going to make it," LoE said, "will you be killed? Who knows, all I know is that my son will not be become your so-called Nightmare King."

"I don't know, Haves," the Nightmare Queen voiced, "midnight only three and a half hours away, better that girl can run fast."

"Oh I know she can, Malicia," the Lady of Evil retorted, "or as I should say to you by your true title...**_Empyrielle_.**"

The Nightmare Queen gasped in horror and quickly cut off her transmission.

"Get's her everytime." Haven said proudly.

**~Nightmare Queendom/Nightmare Palace~**

The Nightmare Queen was standing in her throne room, which had Marshall Lee's room beside it.

Marshall Lee had been listening through the space in the door.

"Empyrielle?" he voiced quizzically.

"Nothing! Nevermind! You forget what you heard!" Queen Malicia uttered.

"I'll try, but once my ears hear something it's kind of hard for my brain to forget it." Marshall replied.

"Oy...mouth." Nightmare Queen sighed, "Annoying, yet adorable...mouth."

Her comment made the Vampire King gag in response.

Meanwhile, Fionna was still fighting her way across the land with Glacia and Bronta.

The team came across a huge stone landform.

"If we're gonna get any closer, we're going to have to get over this land mass." Glacia said.

"It's huge," Fionna responded, "can't I just smash it with the Axe-Bass?"

"No, see in order to get to the higher land, we have to get to the top of the land mass." Glacia explained.

"But it's so jagged." Fionna said.

"Hold on." Glacia stated.

Glacia placed her hands on the land mass and completely froze it over with thick glacial ice.

The ice perfectly covered all the sharp and jagged areas of the land mass.

"You can use your weapons to scale it." Bronta said.

"Cool." Fionna said.

Using the gatekeeper's axe and the Axe-Bass, she started pulling herself up the large heap of dirt, stone, and metals.

It took five minutes for Fionna to climb to the top of the landmass.

Anyone else would have taken longer, but Fionna was strong and she was not alone.

Once she made it to the top, Fionna finally reached the Nightmare Queendom highlands.

She looked up at the moon, which was now blood red.

"What color will the moon be at midnight?" Fionna wondered.

"Black." Bronta said.

"But if it's black, won't it be invisible?" Fionna replied.

"No, at midnight the whole sky will change color, so the moon will be visible regardless of its color." Glacia explained.

"This place is messed up." Fionna stated.

"Ugh, try living here." Glacia voiced.

Fionna and her two allies made their way up an incline made of stone and metal.

"What is this metal stuff in the ground?" Fionna wondered.

"Tantibium," Glacia said, "or as the "almighty" Queen Malicia dubs it, the Nightmare Metal."

"Really? how strong is it?" Fionna responded.

"Stronger than any substance in your realm." Glacia answered.

At last, the three made it to the highlands.

"Who do we have to get past next?" Fionna asked.

"Let me see." Glacia said.

She went up ahead while Bronta stayed behind.

Bronta was still a bit nervous about rebelling.

"Don't worry," Fionna said, "I'll keep us safe as best as I can."

"_If_ you can." Bronta responded.

"Oh boy..." Glacia sighed.

"Who is it?" Fionna asked.

"Botania," Glacia said, "the embodiment of botanophobia."

"Fear of plants." Bronta specified.

"Who is afraid of plant?" Fionna wondered, "I don't know anyone who is afraid of plants."

"There is a fear of just about everything." Glacia said.

"There actually _is_ a fear of everything," Bronta added, "there's even a fear of having a fear**(this is true)**."

"Weird." Fionna stated.

She went up ahead to get a look at the new adversary.

Botania was a humanoid being, fifteen feet tall and wearing a green and brown dress, throny vines hung from her neck.

Botania's hair was made of grass and leaves and full of dead flowers, her skin was a brownish color, her hands resembling dead plant roots. Her feet appeared to be attached to the ground, giving her the appearence of an actual plant herself.

Fionna approached the Nature Queen.

Botania looked in Fionna's direction.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Botania questioned.

When she saw Fionna's weapons she cringed and got in a defensive stance.

"No! I know why you're here!" Botania uttered.

Fionna held her weapons in front of her.

"You're not killing my plants!" the Nature Queen yelled.

Fionna was confused, as it seemed that Botania did not actually know why she was there, or even who she was.

"What?" Fionna responded, "That's not why I'm here."

"Liar!" Botania shouted.

She summoned vines out of the ground and directed them at Fionna.

Fionna tried to use her weapons, but before she could do any damage, the vines grabbed her weapons and bound her arms and legs.

The human girl struggled as the plants began to squeeze.

"This is not right!" Botania proclaimed, "This is not how it should be!"

"What do you mean?" Fionna groaned as the vines cut off her the circulation of her appendages, "I don't get it!"

"Nature is to be cherished!" Botania cried, "Plants should be loved and respected, not feared and hated!"

"That's true, but what you're doing right now doesn't exactly support your claim." Fionna responded.

Suddenly it started to get colder, making Botania recoil and weaken.

"Ah!" the Nature Queen squealed, "So cold!"

Her vines dropped Fionna.

Glacia joined her.

"That's enough, Botania." Glacia said firmly.

Botania was on her knees holding a dead vine in her hand.

"It's just not fair," the Nature Queen whimpered, "I try to protect them, but here it's all naught, they're not safe anymore!"

Fionna unwrapped the rest of the dead vines from her wrists.

"Curse you, Nightmare Queen Malicia!" Botania proclaimed, "It's all your fault! You condemned my poor flora for far too long!"

She started sobbing loudly over her dead plants.

"Now would probably be a good time to tell you that we're rebelling." Glacia said.

"Care to join us?" Bronta asked.

"You're not afraid of what the Nightmare Queen will do _when _she finds out?" Botania replied.

"No," Glacia scoffed, "fearing her would just be giving her what she wants."

Botania looked on intrigued.

"This is the only chance we have to get back the land we know and love," Glacia expressed, "remember? The land in which you nature lived without oppression?"

"I do remember," The Nature Queen responded, "and I miss it so much."

"Well, if you want to join we'll be heading in this direction." Glacia said, pointing straight ahead.

"Will you come with us?" Bronta asked.

Botania glanced at her dead plants.

"I'll catch up with you," Botania said, "just, give a me a little while."

She started picking up all the dead plants around her.

"Let's go." Glacia said.

They continued on ahead, while Botania tended to her fallen and wounded plant friends.

Fionna and the other two females made there way to a huge bridge that stretched across a long, deep abyss.

"Oh wow." Fionna said.

"Careful now." Glacia stated.

Fionna started walking across the bridge, her allies following suit.

They were halfway across the bridge, when they were impeded by a dark vortex.

"Oh come on!" Fionna groaned, "What now?"

When the vortex dissipated, it revealed a girl about Marceline's physical age, with long blue and black hair, with blue skin, and glowing green orbs for eyes.

"Ah...crap," Glacia sighed, "it's Tantibus."

"Who?" Fionna wondered.

"Malicia's daughter," Bronta said tensely, "Nightmare Princess."

"Of course." Fionna stated flatly.

"At long last, I encounter the mortal that is Fionna the Human Girl," Tantibus quipped, "how fascinating."

Then she looked at the other two.

"Oh boy," Tantibus said, "wait till Ma hears about this."

Glacia glared at her, and Bronta stayed behind Glacia.

"I just wanna get to the Nightmare Palace and get my friend back!" Fionna proclaimed.

"I'm not here to stop you." the Nightmare Princess affirmed.

"You're not gonna try and stop us?" Fionna responded quizzically.

"No, I just came to deliver a little...message." Tantibus stated.

Fionna looked on strangely.

"Look, even if you manage to win this time," Nightmare Princess voiced, "it's just gonna happen again, and again, and again, and agian, and you get what I mean."

"It doesn't matter how many times she tries something," Fionna replied, "I'll keep fighting, even if I have to do it forever."

"Gee, that's great, but how long do you think you're gonna live, _mortal_?" Tantibus taunted.

"Long enough!" Fionna retorted.

"Prove it!" Nightmare Princess yelled.

She summoned a cyclone of dark magic.

"Look _human_," Tantibus proclaimed, "I'm not fighting for, with, or against my mother, I'm fighting for _my own _cause, and no one is going to get in _my _way."

"What?" Fionna replied.

"Hear this," the Nightmare Princess asserted, "do whatever you want to my mother, I don't care, but if you value life of any kind at all, you will _not cross ME!"_

"Uh..." Fionna responded.

"Just remember that," Tantibus stated, "stir _my _wrath, and your world will be trashed beyond all recognition."

"Go ahead, you'll just end up like your mom." Fionna scoffed.

Irritated, Tantibus prepared to strike her down with a powerful energy blast.

But before she could attack, the Nightmare Princess was hit by a barrage of magic thorns.

The thorns had come from Botania, who had finally caught up with the group.

"Ugh, I'm out of here!" Tantibus growled, "But just remember what I said."

"Yeah, yeah, beware your wrath and whatnot." Fionna sighed."

Tantibus then vanished.

"Glad to see you finally made it." Glacia said to Botania.

"Oh, you knew I was coming." Botania replied, "Besides, I'm not about to pass up an opportunity to restore our world to its rightful state."

"Nightmare Princess isn't gonna be a problem is she?" Fionna asked.

"No," Glacia said, "at least not _right now_."

"Good," Fionna replied, "because I don't need anymore interruptions."

"Well you shouldn't exactly forget about her..." Glacia tried to say.

"Nevermind it," Fionna said, "let's go."

Then she proceeded across the bridge with her allies following along.

* * *

I don't know when this story will end, but all I can say is that there will be a lot going on after it ends. There will be more stories to it.

By the way, Tantibus's name is apparently Latin for "Nightmare", according to the Google translator, but I can't really setermine the accuracy.


	14. Chapter 14

Fionna's Nightmare

Chapter 14

More Nightmare Queendom stuff.

* * *

~Nightmare Palace~

The Nightmare Queen was getting herself ready for the midnight coronation of her new king.

She had on a new outfit for the coronation, one that made her look more godly than royal.

NQ noticed that Marshall Lee had become quiet and less active.

She made her way over to the door to Marshall's room, looking through the space in the door, she found that the young vampire had fallen asleep.

"It won't be long now, my little king." Nightmare Queen muttered.

~Meanwhile~

There were only two more hours until midnight.

The moon of the Nightmare Queendom was now dark purple.

Fionna noticed that the sky was starting to change color as well, it had gone from black-gray to a dark green color.

"I just thought of something." Fionna voiced.

"Yeah?" Glacia responded.

"If Nightmare Queen has a daughter," Fionna inquired, "does that mean that at some point some poor being actually chose, or was forced, to mate with her?"

"Yeah, well she had a son too..." Bronta answered.

"Bronta." Glacia said sternly.

"What? Are we still not supposed to talk about it?" Bronta replied.

"What's going on?" Fionna wondered, "What is the Nightmare Queen's story?"

"Don't worry about it," Glacia assured, "that's not important right now."

"Honestly, if we're gonna do this, she probably should know..." Botania expressed.

"In time, Botania," Glacia said firmly, "but we have more important things to deal with right now. We can get to story time, when we get this situation all sorted out."

By this point, Fionna had many questions, but none of them could be answered at that very moment.

She was left to only wonder for the time being.

* * *

Sorry, I got kinda tired of making long chapters.

I don't think many people are reading this anymore, even so, I'll go as far as I can with this.


	15. Chapter 15

Fionna's Nightmare

Chapter 15

More stuff.

* * *

Fionna and her allies had made it to a large mess of thorny vines.

"Oh great." Fionna sighed.

"I think I can fix this." Botania said.

With one wave of Botania's hand, the vines receded into the ground.

"Good work." Glacia said.

The continued walking.

"We're almost there, right?" Fionna asked.

"Oh yeah," Bronta said, "we're close, but that doesn't mean we're clear of all danger. It's all around us."

"It wasn't always all around us." Botania said solemnly.

"Complaining about it is not gonna fix anything." Glacia responded.

"We can't help it, G." Botania replied.

"Yeah," Bronta expressed, "it's depressing."

"Of course it is," Glacia stated, "but you don't have to acknowledge it."

"How can you not acknowledge it?" Bronta asked.

"Because I acknowledge the fact that dwelling on it is not the answer," Glacia proclaimed, "the real answer is to _fight back_."

"We know and we will." Botania attested, "But just because it's easy for you to overlook the horror around you, doesn't mean it's easy for us to do the same."

"I MISS OUR UTOPIA KINGDOM!" Bronta cried, then started weeping.

"Don't say that out loud!" Botania warned.

"We're way past keeping it on the DL, Nia," Bronta asserted, "I've stopped caring by this point. I know you miss Utopia Kingdom just as much as we do."

"You're right, and we will get it back." Botania said.

"You know, I have been meaning to ask..." Bronta voiced, "how in our names are we going to do that?"

After all that she had heard, Fionna realized that there was an even greater situation at hand.

She looked up at the sky.

With an hour and a half until midnight, the moon was becoming a dark purple color.

"You know," Fionna offered, "since you guys are helping me out here, when this is all over, I'll technically owe you, so...if you guys need me to do anything, I'd be happy to return the favor."

"Really? Like...you'd help us get our land back to the way it was?" Glacia wondered.

"Yeah, on one condition." Fionna affirmed.

"What?" Glacia asked.

"You _have_ to tell me the whole story behind all this," Fionna answered, "deal?"

"Most definitely it's a deal." Glacia said surely.

Then they shook hands.

* * *

More to come.


	16. Chapter 16

Fionna's Nightmare

Chapter 16

Not too much longer.

* * *

**~Nightmare Palace~**

It was not much longer now, there was only an hour until midnight.

"Okay," Marshall Lee voiced defiantly, "you know, it's bad enough that I have to go through this great injustice, but why must I wear _that _outfit!"

He was staring at the apparel in question, which the Nightmare Queen had picked out for him.

"What? It's attire fit for a king." Nightmare Queen replied.

"Not this king." Marshall Lee stated.

"Look," Nightmare Queen told him, "either you will put the outfit on or _I _will personally undress you and redress you into that outfit, and I will _not _be gentle."

Marshall begrudgingly grabbed the outfit and started to leave the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Malicia questioned.

Marshall Lee stopped.

"Get dressed..." Nightmare Queen requested firmly, "right here, where I can see you."

"Oh...come on." Marshall groaned.

"Like I said," NQ said, "you get dressed or I will come over there and do it for you."

Marshall sighed deeply.

He then started unfastening his shirt.

"Ha ha ha," Nightmare Queen snickered, "slowly now."

**~Nightmare Queendom~**

There was now only an hour until midnight.

The moon was a deep, dark indigo color, and the sky was a shade of dark metallic gold.

Fionna could see the Nightmare Palace on the horizon.

"Yes," she said, "we're almost there."

"Watch yourself," Glacia voiced, "NQ keeps plenty of hidden traps around."

Fionna held her weapons tightly, while she looked around.

As she walked, she stepped on a twig, snapping it.

With that, a bunch of possessed roots came up out of the ground, like long, spindly arms with the ends like big hands.

Botania looked up at them.

"Down! Down!" she yelled, "Bad roots, this is not your purpose! _I_ am your queen and I order you to recede at once!"

Eventually she got the roots to withdraw.

"This has to stop." the Plant Queen sighed.

"It will," Fionna said, "the Nightmare Palace is just right there."

* * *

Not too much longer actually.


	17. Chapter 17

Fionna's Nightmare

Chapter 17

Not much longer.

* * *

**~Nightmare Palace~**

After being forced to dress in front of her, Marshall Lee was seated, once again, in his throne next to the Nightmare Queen.

The Nightmare Queen was sitting in her throne, when one of her demonic servants came up and whispered something into her ear.

"Seriously?" she responded.

She quickly stood up.

"Change of plans, people!" Nightmare Queen announced, "This thing is happening now! Now, now, now!"

She grabbed Marshall Lee by his arms.

"Come on, boy!" NQ ordered.

She dragged the vampire outside and bound him to a circular platform made of bone.

"Time to make time go forward." Nightmare Queen huffed.

**~Meanwhile~**

Fionna and co. were just beyond the palace gates.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed.

Fionna looked up and was shocked to see the sky and moon changing more rapidly than before.

"What's going on?" the human girl asked.

"She knows you made it early," Glacia inforned, "she's speeding up time."

"Ah!" Fionna gasped.

She struck the gate with the gatekeeper's axe, but it did nothing.

Fionna then held out Marshall's Axe-Bass, and its power blew the gate doors clean off.

"Marshall! I'm coming!" she yelled, running through the gate.

Finally midnight by the Nightmare Queen's hands, the sky and moon were now in the proper states for the condemning process.

A ray of darkness was sent down from the now black moon and attempted to pierce Marshall Lee's body.

"No!" Marshall protested, trying to resist the power of horror, "I'm not like you! I'll never be like you!"

"Stop fighting it!" Nightmare Queen growled, "Embrace the power of the nightmares! Be there king!"

"No!" Marshall cried, "I am the Vampire King! And Fionna will stop you!"

"Enough of that already!" NQ hissed, "Face it! She lost! I won!"

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna called out, "I'm here!"

"Fionna!" Marshall responded proudly, "I knew it!"

"No!" Nightmare Queen growled, "How!?"

She looked to the ground below and saw Fionna standing on her palace grounds in one piece.

"How are you alive?" Nightmare Queen questioned, "How did you actually make it here!?"

It was then NQ spotted, Glacia, Bronta, and Botania.

"Ah! Traitors!" she snarled.

"What did you expect?" Botania retorted.

"Stop what you're doing Lady Empyrielle!" Glacia yelled.

"No! Don't call me that!" Nightmare Queen yelled, "My name is Malicia! The Nightmare Queen!"

"No it's not!" Glacia replied.

"Last chance, NQ," Fionna yelled, "let Marshall go! Or else!"

"Or else?" Nightmare Queen responded, "Look, you may have beaten my other minions and turned some of my others, but you are no match for me!"

Everyone was unaware that, just out of sight, Tantibus was watching the whole thing.

"We'll see," Fionna called, "you didn't win last time, and you definitely won't win this time!"

"Well aren't we red-blooded?" NQ quipped.

"I'll show you just how red-blooded I am!" Fionna shouted.

"Bring it, red meat!" Nightmare Queen screamed.

"Here we go." Tantibus said, sitting back to watch the show unfold.

* * *

Next is the fight scene, which (hopefully) should be better than the previous ones.

Hmm, something tells me this won't get nearly as many reviews as the first story did...oh well.


	18. Chapter 18

Fionna's Nightmare

Chapter 18

Here we go, Fionna vs. the Nightmare Queen.

* * *

Tantibus sat on her storm cloud chair, eagerly awaiting to see the battle between Fionna the Human and her mother, the Nightmare Queen, unfold.

Fionna charged forward, yelling at the top of her lungs.

NQ used her power to summon down powerful bolts of corrupted lightning shaped like hands with clawed fingers.

The Nightmare Queen sent the lightning at Fionna, but Bronta manage to send it back with her own uncorrupted lightning bolts.

"I have power too!" Bronta proclaimed.

"We all have power!" Glacia added.

The three sisters started using their own powers to attack the NIghtmare Queen, while Fionna made her way up to the palace courtyard.

While NQ was held up by her ex-minions, Fionna used the power of the Axe-Bass to destroy Marshall Lee's restraints.

"I told you I'd get here." Fionna said, lifting him up.

"I knew you would." Marshall replied.

"Nahhh!" the Nightmare Queen shrieked when she saw Fionna taking Marshall away.

NQ tried to make the ground fall apart under Fionna's feet, hoping she would lose her footing.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Fionna said tensely, jumping over the holes in ground while still holding Marshall tightly.

"Not fair!" Nightmare Queen hissed.

Once at a safe distance away, Fionna set Marshall on his feet, he could not yet float, but he was able to stand.

"You good?" Fionna asked.

"Worn-out," Marshall said, "but I'll live."

"Ahh! No more!" Nightmare Queen screamed, "I will have my new king!"

The wicked queen then morphed into a giant humanoid-dragon creature.

"Oh...crap." Fionna responded.

"No more trouble!" NQ yelled in a distorted voice.

She waved her massive, reptilian hand, using her power to trap the three sisters in a magic forcefield to keep them from helping Fionna.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who saw this coming." Botania sighed.

Glacia pounded on the side of the forcefield, to no avail.

Nightmare Queen let out a fierce roar, then she quickly threw down her mutated hand and snatched up Marshall Lee.

"Hey!" Marshall yelled.

"Oh...CRAP!" Fionna uttered.

NQ held Marshall up to look at him and laughed triumphantly.

"Mine!" she snarled proudly.

"Hey! Whorezilla!" Fionna cried, "Let him go!"

"Make me!" Nightmare Queen hissed.

"Oh Ma," Tantibus sighed, still watching from afar, "you stupid, stupid, harlot."

"Marshall, I'm coming for you!" Fionna called.

Fionna took the gatekeeper's axe and started slicing at NQ monster legs.

NQ shrieked and started stomping her feet, trying to step on the human girl.

Fionna barely managed to avoid getting squashed, she jumped up and slammed her axe into Nightmare Queen's foot. When NQ lifted her foot again, Fionna launched herself upward and hooked onto Nightmare Queen's thigh.

"Horrid, vile, evil, repugnant, monster!" Fionna growled, hacking at NQ's leg.

Nightmare Queen snarled furiously, she reached down to tear Fionna off of her leg.

The human girl was quick to swing the large axe around and catch NQ's monster hand.

"AHH!" she gasped loudly.

When Nightmare Queen yanked up her hand, Fionna was flung up once again and gabbed onto NQ's arm.

"Yep, there it is." Tantibus sighed, as she saw her mother's mistakes.

"Get OFF!" Malicia growled.

She started flailing her arm around.

Fionna held a tight grip on the Nightmare Queen's arm.

She pulled her way toward NQ's hand, in which Marshall was still clutched tightly.

"Marshall!" Fionna yelled, holding out her hand, "Here!"

Marshall Lee reached out his own hand and they grabbed each other's arms.

"Hold on!" Fionna said.

She held out the Axe-Bass, and with powerful blast of positive energy, she blew off Nightmare Queen's fingers.

"EEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Malicia screamed in anguish.

"Saw it coming." Tantibus stated, placidly checking out her nails.

Fionna pulled Marshall into her arms.

"I'm feeling pretty good about this," Fionna proclaimed, "how are you, Marshy?"

"I feel fantastic!" Marshall laughed.

"Great, keep feeling fantastic and grab this Axe-Bass with me!" Fionna replied.

They both grabbed the Axe-Bass, and with the most powerful energy blast yet, Nightmare Queen's face was horribly burned, and she lost her footing.

As NQ fell, Fionna held her vampire friend as tightly as she could as she quickly descended the monstrous queen's mutant body until she reached the ground.

Malicia hit the ground, unconscious, and returned to her normal form.

Glacia and her sisters were freed from their prison.

"Whoo!" Botania responded gladly.

"That was, how mortals would say...awesome!" Glacia stated.

"Yeah it was." Fionna said.

"I can't believe you were able to beat Malicia...twice!" Bronta expressed.

"It was nothing." Fionna replied.

"You realize we may need you again?" Botania voiced.

"When that time comes, I'll be there," Fionna said, "right now, we have to get back to _our _realm."

"Got it." Glacia said.

Glacia snapped her fingers and an exit portal appeared.

"Wow, thanks." Fionna responded.

"Until next time." Glacia replied.

"Come on Marshall," Fionna said, "lets go home."

"Right behind you." he said.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the portal with her.

Tantibus, still hiding while she watched, grinned deviously.

"Ha, Mom has failed," she snickered, "which means, now it's _my _turn."

The Nightmare Princess quietly fled into the shadows.

* * *

**~Aaa, Marshall Lee's house~**

Fionna had finally brought Marshall back home, like she had promised.

It was now two in the morning, Fionna was relaxing on Marshall's new, more comfortable, couch, with the Vampire King asleep in her lap. Cake, who had caught up with Fionna, was curled up on the ground.

"Oh, Cake," Fionna sighed, "you will not believe what I went through tonight."

"It may have been difficult," Cake replied, "but in the end, you won, again."

"Yeah," Fionna said placidly, gently rubbing the sleeping Marshall Lee's shoulder, "yeah I did."

At that moment, Tantibus was standing, suspended in the night sky, looking down at the land.

"Soon, very soon," she said contently, "I, Nightmare Princess, will have all this. Where my mother failed, I will succeed."

Tantibus laughed quietly to herself as she began to contemplate her upcoming assualt.

* * *

Yeah, this addition of the "Nightmare Saga" has come to an end, but this story is far from over.

I will start the next story soon.


End file.
